Which Witch is Which
by OCfan11
Summary: "Would you like to hear more about Earth's lord and saviour: Tony Stark?" OC-reborn-as-Wanda-Maximoff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The day it all comes together is the day after one man shocks the world. "Did you hear Stark Industries is pulling out of all weapons dealing?"

A foot frozen, a body in motion. A few people wince as a child trips and skins themselves on the pavement.

"Sister," Pietro hurries back and bends down. "Are you alright?"

A girl looks up, blinking a few times to right the few of her tilted thoughts. "I will be." She glances down to her bloody palms. "I will be. It barely hurts. You don't need to fuss."

Wanda Maximoff looks at her twin brother and smiles as he does fuss and help her along, back to their one-room apartment. She smiles as he helps clean the wounds and promises not to mention them to their parents. She smiles and lies when he asks if everything is alright. She smiles when he nods and lets it go.

She smiles for the rest of the day.

Because the person she was, _B_ efore? There is no smile at the realization just who could one day become the _Quicksilver_ and _Scarlet Witch_.

;;;

To be fair, she never learned her last name until she was two and speaking well enough to ask. Oh, she could speak by then. Before waking up as a tiny baby, she was considered a polyglot. She made sure this brother, Pietro, would be too. The problem came with learning Sokovia's official language. The Serbian Cyrillic Alphabet – even the Latin Alphabet – wasn't as hard to learn as was trying to correct the words with different meanings between _B_ efore and _N_ ow.

By four years old her reputation was destroyed because she asked to pet a dog, but what came out was, "May I skin your dog?"

So yes. Wanda does not speak much in fear of misunderstandings. Her brother is the only one to _get_ everything she says, to know what she means, even if it comes out wrong.

Maybe it's a twin thing.

Maybe she should feel bad there isn't more than a _keep him close, keep him in sight, he's my brother, he's MY brother, he's mi_ \- possessive tether on her end. Sure, she can predict his movements and know what he thinks every now and then… but that's what happens when you grow up from the same cradle as someone, right? And anyways, she's had plenty of practice _B_ efore ignoring the unhealthy parts that itemize people. Her brother is his own person who can make his own choices, and her only right is to be there if he needs someone in his corner. That's what family is for, right?

Right?

(Do-they-miss-me?-I-didn't-want-to-leave-them.)

The one thing she never really shakes from _B_ efore is the apathy. She doesn't particularly care about the world, about those she hasn't spent years seeing every day, and the practiced sweet smiles of _B_ efore do well to hide her lack of interest as she catalogues everything. Her brother, her parents, and Ms. Aberdien next door are the only ones she'd jump off a cliff to save. Family is obvious, and their neighbor is included because that woman is the only role model and caring figure the twins have in their life.

So, at eight years old, Wanda looks up to the woman with big eyes and asks, "Ms. Aberdien, do you know a Mr. Tony Stark?"

And oh.

Doesn't the whole world know Mr. Tony Stark?

;;;

See, the thing is, _Tony Stark_ is one of those names. It's a name like _Bruce Wayne or_ _Harry Potter_. It's like _Peter Parker, Katniss Everdeen,_ or – for the R-rated fans – _Wade Wilson_. Tony Stark isn't just a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He is a universal marker. He _defines_ the universe.

At least, Wanda had assumed he was only for most English-centric universes (and now she feels like such an _a**_ for _assuming)._ _B_ efore never thought _N_ ow had anything to do with a Marvel Universe. Seven people in their little city speak English, and two are the Maximoff twins. The closest Wanda got to any American references was joking Pietro was her Cosmo. Then Tony Stark goes and tilts the world with his announcement and suddenly _B_ efore realizes she is _N_ ow _Wanda Maximoff_. _B_ efore takes the time to go over the movies and remembers Wanda Maximoff becomes the _Scarlet Witch_.

Well shi-

She can handle this. Eight years old and staring unseeing at the wall, she can handle this. It's, what? Two years? Four years? A conservative estimate of six months before her parents are killed by a bomb that may or may not be a Stark weapon in her country's Civil War? Either way, this Wanda, the person who is she _N_ ow, is not holding some grudge against Tony Stark because his symbol might stare at her for three long days or outright kill her (though she doesn't want to die again). In fact, better to not let it happen at all. How to convince her parents to get them out of the country and to a safe place before it all goes to s**t?

"What are you thinking about?" Pietro breaks her thoughts as he slides up next to her, resting against her shoulder.

"Nothing, brother," she hums.

"I let it go on this far, but now it affects your sleep-"

She chuckles before she can help it. "Not much else can ruin my sleep."

For they are both small, pale, and gaunt for their age, but she has shadows under her eyes where as he is charming and bright. Her mind races too much with things unsaid and only complete exhaustion can pull and keep her under. The slightest noises wake her, and now the plans to avoid who she could become take up the long hours awake.

Wanda hates who she could become. Experiment. Hydra. Abuser.

"What would you do-" Wanda stares at the far wall, unseeing.

She hates telepathy. She does not want the option of mind control. Does not want to break free will. She wants to throw things with her mind.

"-if I wanted to leave the country?" It really isn't worth staying. There are so many factors why the Mind Stone experiments only worked on the twins, but her favourite theory was because they hated Tony Stark as much as the stone. Without that hate, she'll probably die like the others. And she won't let herself or her brother be willing or unwilling experiments for anyone.

"I would go with you," Pietro's answer is immediate. "Why would you leave though? Where would you go?"

"Somewhere I feel safe," Wanda answers without thought.

"I can protect you."

She leans into his hug. "I have been feeling lost in my head lately. Go to sleep, Pietro."

"Not until I know what you are planning."

"I would never leave without you." He's satisfied, but it's only a matter of time and there are so many plans to be made.

;;;

It is almost too easy to start gathering items for at least her and Pietro's not-so-great escape. Without creepy-Wanda clinging to his every step, the young boy is popular with the children and charming to the adults. Wanda encourages this. Pietro is personable, a bit egotistical, and stands out with his bright white-blond hair and angelic blue eyes. Everyone likes him and isn't it too bad about his sister?

His sister, who doesn't have any friends and mixes up her words. Weird-Wanda. Creepy-Wanda. Witch-Wanda. Yet, the outcast does not get bullied because Pietro has people check up on her. A little following who know _spit on Wanda and anger Pietro_. So the tiny girl is invisible, staying in the background and keeping mid-high scores in class while ghosting between the playgrounds and the library.

(The girl who disappears from the streets some days, not that anyone ever notices besides her brother who knows beforehand.)

"What are you looking for?" Pietro asks as he slides into the chair across from her. His younger sister blinks a few times to refocus off the book. "It's been three days you've been here."

"And that's a problem?"

"Gliga has a broken nose," he says easily, watching as her face goes carefully blank. "Ignis has nothing to show for the brawl. Almost like someone held her still to punch her."

No one spits on Wanda, who ghosts between the playgrounds and the library. Lately she spends her free time reading what she can in the library, trying to find any clues to the universe situation, looking for solutions and a _way out_. This means no child minds themselves as the witch is not there to curse them if they cause a problem. Maybe she has been spending too much time in the library.

"I will put the book back and follow you, brother," Wanda says with a serene smile.

All she needs to do to strike fear is to haunt the areas Ignis and his group play around for a few days. Whatever ills them will be blamed on her, and when they ask she will say something mysterious about harming Gliga, who's parents are workers under Ignis' parents' management.

If Wanda didn't have to pick and choose who she stole from, she'd never remember this stuff. Honestly, when she doesn't have to play politics anymore she'll be the happiest reincarnated soul ever. Trying to be not-movie Wanda? Trying to be a thoughtful, considerate villain….

 _Ugh_.

;;;

"I give up," Wanda finally hisses as _B_ efore throbs in her brain with no more information to help than when she started.

Pietro stirs to show he never really went to sleep. "Give up what?"

"Pietro, are mutants real?"

"No," he grunts and rolls over on his bed to face her. "Inhumans is the proper word."

Wanda groans. She should have asked ages ago. Thank goodness for legal issues defining universes once again. "Thank you-"

"Are you an inhuman?"

She pauses, startled. The words won't come as she stutters and tries to deny.

"It's okay if you are." He sits up and comes over to give her a hug. "You dream parallel worlds, correct? I saw the books. It is why you mix up words and events?"

Wanda pauses. No, that's not it, but she can use it. "Yes." It isn't the first time she's lied to him. "We are usually older." It is a great lie. She will _make it_ a great lie. "I am almost never a nice person." She squeezes harder and imagines killing Ultron herself. "You are almost always dead."

He stills. "Is that why you want to leave?"

Not quite. "We don't die here, but it will start us to our death if we stay too long."

"Both of us?"

"I can not live without you." She is not movie-Wanda. She will do near whatever he asks and snap her fingers in a gauntlet to bring him back to life if she must. For both things, she will die trying to complete them. If he asked-

 _If he asked, she would grant him immortality, make him a king, and die for his cause._

But it will be from a good couple meters away where nothing creepy will be inferred. She is not movie-Wanda.

He sighs. "I feel like you have a plan."

She almost cackles. "When do I not?"

There just… may be too many plans to choose from, and so little resources to go around.

;;;

Her brother likes attention. Wanda does not. Not from strangers. Not from the public. She doesn't care about their opinions, but she's had a lifetime pretending to care about them. She's had practice putting on smiles and faking it until she's left the strangers behind and found friends. She's the one who taught Pietro to branch out and look for friends, as just having her is not a healthy relationship.

"Why would I care about leaving any of them?" he looks so earnestly confused that she sighs. "They aren't you."

Sometimes she's forgotten how much she's taught him. For now, it is good he does not have anyone close he will pine after when they eventually leave. This will need to be corrected later.

She will need some friends of her own later.

(I-will-pretend-you-don't-hate-who-I-become.-I-already-hate-myself.)

;;;

So…

Good news?

Good news first. If she doesn't start listing the good news as the few tears slip down her face, she might give into the desolation of the situation.

Good point one, they are alive. Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, alive and ready to take on the world. Ten years of age, so two years after the whole _revelation_ that Tony Stark is her Lord and Saviour. Not bad. Wanda practically carries her comatose brother towards the alive and in-shock Ms. Aberdien who they were out helping buy groceries while their parents finished making a late dinner.

(Their very dead parents.)

The little girl gathers up the fallen items and determinedly doesn't stare at the giant bomb that's crushed their apartment building. Point two: thank goodness she doesn't keep anything important under the floorboards.

(There are no floorboards anymore.)

Still, she will need to backtrack and get her things from where they are safe and buried in an untouched area of forest outside of town.

(What's left of town. What- what is left of town?)

The ten-year-old girl adds to her reputation as a sociopath as she leads around her distraught brother and the shaking old woman, all the while keeping a blank face and keeping calm to the relief guards.

"Don't you care?" Pietro finally snaps. "They're gone! Everyone is-" he chokes and his face slackens at her unmoveable expression. He leans in quietly. "You knew it was going to happen. You knew this was going to happen."

Wanda stays quiet.

He blows up. "Why did you never say anything?!"

"What would I say?" Wanda whispers. She _manipulates_.

"We could have warned someone."

"No." Wanda is already shaking her head. "You don't know. You don't _see_. The bombs are _one_ outcome. I don't know what happens in _this_ universe, Pietro. But I've seen _more_ than the bombs." If only _B_ efore had read the comics, seen a TV show, or anything besides just the movies. Then this wouldn't be such B. S.

"We could have run."

Wanda falls silent, mouth opening and closing for a bit. Pietro, haggard, looks a spark smug even when she shakes her head. "Let me finish my planning, Pietro. Then we can run."

"You don't know what will happen, though."

"But I will be smart about how we'll survive."

He looks at her with a dark emotion. "What about mum and dad?"

Wanda closes her eyes and hangs her head. A few tears slip as she tries to reign in her breathing and talk to him. "I wish I could have saved them." But she doesn't regret not being trapped for three days, staring down the logo of her Lord. "I-" her throat closes and the tears start falling as she grits her teeth and her heart starts to break.

"Who killed them?" his voice is cold.

"Pietro-"

"Who, sister?"

 _Lie_ , her mind whispers with urgency as she does not know the answer. What are the theories she's spent so long pondering over? The names of who could have caused this? _B_ efore digs up an easy answer, twisting it to an even better one. "97% of all our parents dying have been Hydra's fault."

"The other three percent?"

She stalls while her emotions run like knives and _B_ efore pulls up some long-night theories. "Don't ask me now. Please, Pietro. There are so many names. So much less than one-percent. Over and over. I can't-"

"The names, sister," is the cold cut-in.

Wanda shakes and cries silently and mutters the best she can, saying names she can pull out of thin air as evil. The louder she is, the higher the decimal percentage they get until she's muttering into her knees.

Never once does she dare utter Tony Stark.

;;;

"They say the bomb was made by Stark Industries," Pietro tells Wanda.

The little girl sits her brother down and holds his hands. "There are many possibilities to have lead to the Stark logo being on it."

He watches her for awhile. She blinks very few times. "In any of these possibilities, does Tony Stark send this weapon on our house?"

Wanda will never admit to not knowing if Tony Stark actually did kill the Maximoffs' parents in some timeline. "No. Lord Stark does not kill our parents."

Pietro's eyebrows jump up. " _Lord Stark?_ As in-" he chokes a laugh. A hysterical, not at all funny for the situation, laugh. "You worship a weapons dealer."

" _Ex_ -weapons dealer."

"Sister," Pietro slips his hands from her grip and places them on her shoulders, "I love you, no matter who you worship. Do not bring up your religion around here. I will not be enough to stop the angry mob who will form if they here you say _Lord Stark_."

"I know, brother," Wanda pats his hand and shakes him off. She stands and smiles in the little sunlight of the hovel they've been staying in. "It was a slip of the tongue and won't happen again."

It only happened because at night she prays her Lord and Saviour discovers a new element, survives poisoning, and lives through the latest villain in his movie trilogy. He can't save anyone if he's dead, after all.

;;;

 _Staring…_

 _Staring…_

 _St- hah!_

"Fine," Ms. Aberdien scowls and leans back like she didn't just lose a staring contest with a ten-year-old. Jokes on her, Wanda started practicing creepy tactics once her reputation as normal was in shreds. "I'll get the three of us out of the country _if_ you get us the funds."

"How soon for passports?" Wanda slides over enough loose change to keep them fed for a week.

"Six months at least," at least the woman is kind enough not to say it isn't enough.

Wanda smiles serenely. "You aren't Hydra, are you, Ms. Aberdien?"

The older woman chokes and gives a tsking laugh. "No, and you are never to ask another person again."

"One request on where we go."

"Oh?"

"An English-speaking country."

Ms. Aberdien grunts and rebuttals that she doesn't speak English. Wanda replies that she better learn if she wants to get out. An empty threat that gets her a fond hair rustle and a sharp whack to the ankle. Wanda smiles and hands over the major portion of her funds. "Now that's more like it, child."

So nice to have at least one adult looking out for them

;;;

The Maximoff are twelve years old when they leave their home country. Ms. Aberdien keeps it as legal as possible as the three of them slip out of Sokovia while the world contemplates chaos about aliens and people with superpowers being real. It's a shock to the world, but it also narrows down the places to end up as countries keep an extra eye open for anyone in their boarders with supernatural abilities.

Wanda Maximoff is twelve years old and stays silent as their guardian takes them through all the right channels and calmly gives all the right answers. The process of their immigration, which could have taken them years in addition to all they've done since their parent's death, is sped up just a little when Ms. Aberdien takes on nursing job and the children do well in school. There is a small set-back when small, quiet little Wanda takes a job, but she just smiles and assures everyone else that they are doing fine. She just wants some extra money coming into the house. She's made sure to befriend other twelve and thirteen year old's who work, so she can name drop.

And their new place? The new apartment they spend winter and where Wanda frets silently about the coming New Year?

It's in London, England.

"Sister? What's wrong? What's-" and Pietro sees the news reel about Tony Stark's destroyed home and holds the ball of a girl while she mutters about a male angel named Harley.

;;;

 _B_ efore has seen some Marvel movies and _N_ ow has twisted the favourite characters into heroes they could never hope to be in real life. Likewise, villains are cruel delusions. The shades of grey she may have once felt sorry for, but Wanda Maximoff cares not for the problems of those she does not treasure. She does not care for the lost or broken. Wanda Maximoff cares for:

Her Brother, Pietro Maximoff.

Her Guardian, Linda Aberdien.

The Smol, Peter Parker.

The Goddess, Pepper Potts.

The Saviour, Tony Stark.

The Queen, Darcy Lewis.

… Wanda sighs late at night and thinks about how she really needs to get some real friends and stop going through lists. If only she cared more to make a real connection with people.

Wanda Maximoff does not care.

(And-that's-the-biggest-lie-of-all.)

;;;

The year is 2013.

Wanda Maximoff is a bright young girl. Always doing research online. Working, reading, and doing just below exceeds expectations in all her classes. Quiet, yet friendly. Always willing to ask for help and help others in turn.

Pietro Maximoff is an energetic young man. Always on the move. Exercising, playing, and doing well in all his classes. Very sociable. Has convinced his group of friends to try out for the track team with him this year.

They are children.

Wanda realizes this one day after reading through Ms. Lewis' newest post on the political climate's idea of having an Americanized faction created with the sole purpose to fight alien threats. Wanda is a child and no matter how much _B_ efore loves reading this stuff, she is in no place to be for or against any of it now. Her words hold no sway, because she is thirteen this year and far, far away from any Sokovia base that could experiment on her. In this world, it is likely no one will ever know the name Wanda Maxmioff.

Wanda smiles.

She wonders who the Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch will be, if not them. Yet, it doesn't matter until it happens. Let the public fear or worship others who are not them. If Wanda wants power, then she will gather it through normal means. She holds no regrets, straying from the plot and leaving others to fill the holes left behind.

Wanda Maximoff is a small, almost thirteen-year-old girl. She has a great older brother as her twin and an amazing guardian who has saved the children from delving into their country's civil war. She works a part-time job and does well in school. She may not have friends, but she has enough acquaintances that she isn't ever lonely. She has memories of another life, and only Pietro has ever guessed that she sees glimpses of alternate universes. She lives in London, England; a city which will become the epicenter of the next Thor debacle.

As she counts down the days until the planets align, Wanda doesn't notice the chaos coming to her.

And then it's too late to stop it.

;;;

["Who are you?"]

(I-am-) "-Wanda."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or anything affiliated with it. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **A/N: I really wanted to like someone with the power to move things with their minds, but wow did I ever hate Wanda so it's time to see what would happen if she turned out Team Tony Stark. Also, crack. As in, Infinity Stones have some sentience and the Mind Stone is in love with Wanda.**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope the chapter was enjoyable**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Go Pietro!" Wanda shouts, standing up from her seat in excitement. Ms. Aberdien shouts her own words as the boy runs past, sprinting the last leg with the baton in his hand. "A little more, Pietro! Come on, you can do this!"

Her brother strains as he leans forward and pushes off the ground harder but-

"Third place in the entire city," Wanda cheers and claps and supports the rest of his team. She rushes over and they all know her by now, giving the wisp of a girl pats and hugs as she makes gross noises about touching their sweat. "That's amazing! Congratulations!"

The relay group her brother was placed on is also one of the youngest completing groups, which makes it especially exciting. Though she worries about what it could mean, seeing her twin run makes her smile. He loves the breeze, and sometimes jokes he'd one day like to run over water. Only slightly does Wanda feel bad for taking that away from him.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Bentley?" one of the kids asks. Wanda glances over to see their normally composed teacher looking off into the distance with a frown.

"No, no," the woman shakes her head and offers a kind smile to the kids. "I was just listening for the announcements. We should get to the podium soon, they'll be handing out metals any second now."

The kids race off, but Wanda stands there frowning. Ms. Bentley takes one last, long glance towards the rooftops far away before following them all. When Wanda looks, she sees something flitter out of sight.

 _Don't be aliens_ , Wanda thinks darkly as she keeps a close eye on her teacher for the week. _Don't be magic users. Don't be a danger._

But the week passes, and the world stays as calm as it usually is. Wanda doesn't pass it off, but she doesn't focus on it anymore.

Summer is coming. Lots to do.

;;;

["You are… blocking me? How?"]

(This-is-) "-inside-my-head.-" (-GET-OUT!)

;;;

Linda Aberdien takes the bus to work near everyday and that's how she meets a one, Grant Carter. He always asks the person sitting next to him a question about the day's word search he thinks they can answer. He struck out three times with Linda until she finally made an annoyed noise and complained, "Go to a library if you're having this much trouble," before striding off the bus and continuing her way to work.

That was months ago. A few more meetings and a couple bus rides and then he's invited over for dinner. Wanda is still not impressed with her guardian's almost-boyfriend, but the guy does try. If she didn't know who his mother is, then maybe she'd even open up a bit and accept he's now Ms. Aberdien's best friend. His ever-watchful gaze gets annoying. Not to mention he's definitely realized Wanda's got something wrong in her head.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Wanda snaps like a wire with a smooth and easy smile. Grant's face is more expressive than the wall she was staring at.

"Come now, it must have been something." His smile is as easy and full of _I keep secrets, I don't judge_. "You were quite out of it for some time."

"I'm thinking about getting glow stars," Wanda says like she's not spewing lies. "I want to make constellations." A pause and a rush before he can speak. "Do you think I can get planet stickers to move every day until the Convergence?"

"The convergence?"

She nods and hurries to pull out her phone. "When all the planets align and stuff. It's happening this year. See?"

"She's very into it," Pietro says as he comes from helping make dinner. He gives his sister a knowing look, which of course Grant Carter catches. However, he doesn't know it's about the talks of aliens and reality-bending holes in the universes. "Has a countdown and everything set up in our room."

"It's very exciting," Wanda nods with her soft voice. "Very exciting things happen this year."

Mr. Carter may not pick up on her fortune-telling, but he smiles and buys her a book on astronomy when they finish school for the year. _B_ efore rolls eyes while Wanda smiles, book in hand. The man tries. She won't dissuade the relationship, but it would take a lot to endear him to her.

Life isn't fair, and neither is holding her bias against Captain America also against a man named after him.

;;;

["I've never met a creature"]

(-GET-OUT-) "-GET-OUT-" (-GET-OUT-) "-GET-OUT-" (-GET-OUT-)

["who could stop me once we are connected."]

;;;

Wanda's face splits into a large smile that's matched on her brother. She hurries over, "Thank you for picking me up."

"Of course, sister." Pietro is still breathless from whatever adventure he and his friends were up to today. He hands over a water bottle, watching her drink as they walk home. "And how was your day?"

She waves a hand and chugs back the last of the water.

"Mine was great," Pietro tells her with a blinding smile. "I got to play outside. See all my friends. Play at an arcade."

Wanda groans and shoves the water bottle in her chest. "The air-conditioning was broken."

"You poor thing," he mocks.

(The next few seconds get blurry.)

;;;

["Why are you so different?"]

(-GET-) "-OUT-" (-OF-) "-MY-" (-HEAD!)

;;;

There are noises.

Loud and screeching. Puffs and popping.

Pain.

And fire. It is a hot day but the fire burns.

;;;

["You…"]

(-GET-) "-OUT-" (-AND-) "-SAVE-" (-US!)

;;;

" _PIETRO!"_ Wanda screams a name while the others scream in pain. The back of her head is bleeding from where it cracked on the sidewalk. She crawls through smolder and concrete bits to her brother. He's grey from dust and agony of the metal shard sticking out from his leg. A shard from the van which _blew up_. " _Pietro!_ "

"I'm okay," he's gasping and clutching her hand as a lifeline. It will bruise, _she knows it will_ , but Wanda can barely feel the crushing force as she strips her shirt to cut off the blood flow of his injury. "Sis- sis no. Wanda. Put your shirt on your head. You're bleeding."

"So are you," Wanda chokes out and everything is blurry. Tears and smoke aren't helpful to the situation. Neither are the ringing or the whispers-

( _What whispers?)_

Her brother babbles while Wanda slowly blinks and raises her head. The people on the street scream or groan from where the blast put them down. And the place where the blast came-

"I am going to save you," Wanda cuts in, eyes blank on the object surrounded by dead Hydra members. Pietro panics at the trance his sister appears to go into, assuring her the paramedics are going to get to them in time and _whoa stay here_ -

(They aren't going to make it because the heads are already growing back. Hydra and Shield want their alien artifact back.)

Wanda stumbles her way through the fire and smolder. She ignores the bits of burning flesh and concrete and broken car – broken glass – crunching under foot. She may not be the fastest in the city, may be injured and dizzy and worried about her dying brother as the people scream around her, but Wanda is small and has kept up with Pietro all her life. She reaches the scepter before any government or secret agrency member could even be alerted to the accident.

"I need the Mind Stone."

The whispers are like mutters. No words, yet all around and trying to distract her. Too bad _B_ efore and _N_ ow are who Wanda is, else she would have forgotten about her brother. She would have forgotten the world and reached out to grasp the scepter.

"No.

" _I need only the Mind Stone_."

There is a wave before a silence falls between them. The environment crackles with flames and gravel while the people of the city attempt to help the fallen. Some are helping her brother, but she doesn't trust anyone with him _, they could be Hydra,_ _ **she needs the Mind Stone now!**_

"Come out from the encasing," Wanda growls, face feral as her fingers curl like claws, "or I'm breaking you out myself."

A single flash. A smug, _come get me_.

She screams, loud and desperate – _Wanda and the Mind Stone lead to Pietro's dead once upon a time_ – and squeezes both hands around the blue gem of the scepter. Lifting-

It-

Up.

["Hold the scepter."]

And swinging it down.

["And I will give you power."]

And the encasing shatters as Wanda uses the strength is gives her against it.

Then she curses and strips off her training bra to pick up the yellow stone. With a single-minded focus, Wanda rushes back to where her brother is being assured by strangers that help will be there soon. He's the only one to see her move about through the panic and she's the only one he reaches out for when she returns.

"Wanda," his greeting is a weak gasp.

He's not going to make it.

"You are going to live," Wanda spits, blood dripping down her chin. Eyes unfocused, she tries to assure the strangers that she is fine as they drape a coat on her. She grabs her brother's hands, and he shakes at every moment. Or maybe she's shaking. The clasped hands get guided to her bra, not that Pietro can notice much as he's losing consciousness. "You're going to _live_."

The plot wants Maximoffs as the Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch?

"We're going to _live_."

Pietro's eyes snap open again at the implication she isn't going to make it. Then they are gripping the Mind Stone between their hands.

(And that's the last she remembers of the real world that day.)

;;;

"Save him?" asks the yellow shape on the fringes of her mind. It wants to claw into her mind like it believes it has her brother, _she knows this_ _like she knows Pietro is still alive_ , and yet it can't because-

(-GET-OUT-)

"-GET-OUT-" circles in _B_ efore and _N_ ow. Wanda is of two lifetimes, and one does not play by the rules of this universe. "Save my brother."

The Mind Stone is silent as it drifts, curiously poking at the mind it cannot completely interact with. She lets it, feeling the traces of power it can't help but leave behind after interacting with another.

"Who are you?" it asks again.

"I am Wanda," she replies again.

It doesn't know whether to be amused or not.

Wanda smiles, sleek and oily as it tosses more power on her. She pokes back with thoughts alone. "Do you want to learn about Earth's lord and saviour: Tony Stark?"

The Mind Stone hisses and rebels, pulling back before throwing everything it has at her.

W(a)n(d)a (l)a(u)g(h)s.

"I am prepared to die," Wanda tells it. The sentience of the Mind Stone panics as the power it's left on her is absorbed and used into _B_ efore and _N_ ow. It tries to pull back as she slides the power along it's thread – along the bond it formed between her and Pietro – and finishes stitching together her brother. It jerks at the realization that they aren't alone. There is another mind here. It's been so curious with her – she's been so protective and shielding her brother – that it can only register a split second of its power enhancing someone else before-

 _(Her hand curls.)_

-Wanda's the only one holding the stone. "Are you? Before your plans are complete?"

 _B_ efore is proud of the bluff when the Mind Stone recoils. "Who are you?"

"I am Wanda," she says. Deep-rooted sadness echoes through her entire being now she can't affect her brother. "I want to say it's nice to meet you, but you've planned my death."

(And in a movie's universe, she killed it.)

The Mind Stone reaches out a hand-like touch on her mind, inquiring the sadness. "Do not be upset. I plan to kill everyone who stands in my way. I plan to destroy all who resist me."

" _With a snap of your fingers_ ," intones a voice that is hers and not, " _that could wipeout half the universe."_

"And how would a young human such as yourself know about Thanos' plan?"

"Why would a stone of ultimate power trick the Mad Titan into thinking it is just a powerful scepter?"

It hums and removes the hand. "Wanda, how do you know these things?"

She smiles, the powers of the strongest Avengers behind her teeth and Apathy in every breath. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head."

;;;

 _Once upon a time, there was a day she realized if reincarnation existed, no one would ever know._

"She's awake!"

 _The brain holds memory and starting again as a baby means a new brain. New neurons. New connects to make and fire, and no way to remember everything of who she once was._

"Ms. Maximoff, can you follow the pen with your eyes for me?"

 _It would have to be the soul that remembers._

"That's good. You're doing very well, dear."

 _Once upon a time, that theory went out the window and she continues to remember Before._

"Three days?" Wanda asks, aghast. Her brother nods, clutching her hand hard. "And are you alright?"

"Of course you'd ask that," Ms. Aberdien sighs and pats the girl's unhurt leg. Though, both are actually unhurt. She is relatively unscathed for all the blood of hers that was dripping in the paramedic's bed when they were brought unconscious to the hospital.

"I'm fine," Pietro assures her. "A bit stiff, and doctors testing me too much, but fine."

"Testing?" Wanda asks, sitting stiffer in her hospital bed. Pietro and Ms. Aberdien share grim looks. "What? What has happened?"

They give her a mirror, and a familiar stranger stares back.

;;;

 _Once upon a time, Tony Stark was the only one to ever be unaffected by the Mind Stone. And so it hated him for it._

Wanda and Pietro Maximoff are no longer the small kids at thirteen. Now they look closer to young adults. It's freaky and terrifying for everyone involved, but they pass it off as a growth spirt to their friends and colleagues. They see doctors every week for a month before it's finally declared there isn't anything wrong with them. "No enhancement found."

Ms. Aberdien does not correct them that Pietro is too strong, _too fast_ , or that Wanda can now make things float in the air with a little tint of red. No, the woman takes one look at the agents who question her charges and bares her teeth in a smile, threatening charges if they upset them.

When they hint at deportment, she does bring charges down on their heads. Wanda eagerly hands over her extra cash for very good lawyers and cries extra prettily in front of a court. No more is asked, the charges are dropped when suddenly the agents disappear into obscurity, and summer proceeds as close to normal as it can for two kids having gone through a traumatic experience.

On one of the nights she's up late, staring into the dark, Wanda finally caves into her curiosity and uses a thick glove to withdraw the yellow gem she has hidden in the back of a drawer. Of all the scars, that of the Mind Stone is etched into her and Pietro's fingers. The stone tries to draw her closer, to get flesh contact, but Wanda isn't ready to attempt that yet. Instead she twirls it around and wonders if it hates her for stealing some powers and repelling it from her mind.

Probably.

 _Once upon a time, the Mind Stone could always take over even those with more personalities or minds than available bodies. However, even the oldest mind in the universe is no match for the will of two in perfect sync._

;;;

"This is the place?" Ms. Aberdien says with a sneer.

Wanda isn't impressed either. "Yep."

With a sigh the woman knocks.

Ms. Bentley, Wanda's old teacher, answers the door. The little girl hides her shock with a sparkling smile while Ms. Aberdien looks dryly at the younger woman. "So you're one of these mystic arts people. At least I know she'll be in good hands."

Ms. Bentley finishes gaping to go, "What? How do you know about the Order?"

"Hi Ms. Bentley," Wanda greets with an adorable head tilt that worked way better when she was small and unassuming. Her eyes look wide and eager. "I was hoping the Order could help me control my new powers."

The teacher snaps to attention at the thought. "W- first, Wanda, how did you learn about the Order?"

"I haven't been able to stop hearing thoughts," Wanda lies. She's gotten good at shutting others out as long as she focuses on one person. "So I heard you guys when I was passing by and thought 'what's the harm in asking'?"

And that, is how easy it is to spend the rest of the summer training with the magicians while her brother works out in a gym to learn the limits of his powers. Mind control, since she's so scared of using it, is not Wanda's strong suit in the end. Lifting trucks and recreating shields like Violet from the Incredibles movie, is.

;;;

Between school, work, and lessons in the London Sanctum, Wanda rarely has free time and has taken to getting a small hot chocolate in the café beside her temp job when she's feeling dead on her feet. It's near the end of September, during the ten minutes she's allotted herself before running to her practice session at the Sanctum, that the Queen enters the shop with all the grace and poise of a young hipster.

Not the Queen of England.

Wanda's queen. The young girl chokes over her table as Darcy Lewis orders a slew of caffeinated drinks and a cream cheese bagel. If this universe were an anime, there would be literal hearts in Wanda's eyes as she watches the woman lean against the counter and eye the shop.

Of course Darcy notices the teenager watching her. She raises an unimpressed eyebrow like _what are you looking at?_

Wanda scrambles to her feet, clutching her drink like a lifeline, and quickly walks over asking, "Are you Darcy Lewis?"

"Yah?" the woman pops her gum. "What's it to you?"

"I read your articles," Wanda says with reverence. "Your political- well all your articles. I love your political science research pages. You're very good at leaving references to uncommon words and you cover all the interesting parts of government people forget or put off and it's really great. I'm sorry, I just wanted to say thank you for just, well, being you."

Darcy quickly switches from taken aback to smug to indulgence. "I do try to be me everyday."

"I'm Wanda," the girl says quickly, face heating up because _oooh, yikes_ this is embarrassing. "Sorry for taking up your time. I hope you have a great day." And practically runs out the door.

(How was she to know a little appreciation makes all the difference in the world?)

Darcy watches with a smile that turns small and flattered.

;;;

Wanda is good at going unnoticed. Not in the creepy mind-altering way. No, the mystic arts teachers actually pulled Sol Rama away from his Master of the London Sanctum duties in order to stare at her for a few minutes to try to deduce why she's such a failure at the Jedi mind trick. He then gave her teachers a dry look. "She does not enjoy mind arts, so of course she won't succeed when holding back. Leave it be and go back to juggling. That was more fun to watch."

Ms. Aberdien likes him, no surprise there. They've talked a total of ten minutes and half of that was subtly insulting each other. More commonly, he comes down at the end of Wanda's lessons and sits with the woman, both tossing things for Wanda to stay afloat. It's a silent affair. Great times.

But yes, Wanda gets around unnoticed just by being herself. It was an adjustment after her growth spirt, but things settle easily. People naturally pass their eyes over her, no mind tricks needed.

"You," the man accuses. Wanda keeps her face blank and on his upper body. Mind Stone side-effects also seem to include finding others affected. Doctor Erik Selvig stands almost completely naked on the steps to the London Sanctum and nobody even blinks. "Whatever you're doing, you need to stop. All my equipment goes haywire this time of day and it's all your fault."

…It's a good thing he's odd because she just can't _even_.

"Well?"

"Wanda?" Victoria Beverley opens the door and does a doubletake. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes!" Dr. Selvig shouts and points an accusing finger at the woman. "You people need to stop tampering with my equipment. The convergence happens in twenty-eight days and I will not have this scientific breakthrough ruined because you people are throwing around magnetic fields!"

"Doctor," Wanda finally says low and calming. She honestly can't remember his name he was such a side character. The only reason _B_ efore ever saw the Thor movies was because of Darcy. The Queen saved a bunch of animals. This guy put a kill-switch on a portal. Priorities. "I apologize if we have caused any issues. Would you like to come in and get a blanket. It's not warm out."

"I… would appreciate that." He nods and waits for Ms. Bentley to move before following another person into the living area.

"Explain," the teacher demands.

"He's the man who built the portal over New York," Wanda stands at attention and lists off. "The scepter loosened a few screws and he hasn't seen any professional help long enough to tighten them." A pause. "I don't think he has, anyways."

Her teacher looks to want to groan but holds it back in the face of her student. "Do you know who we can contact to collect him?"

"Jane Foster, but I don't know where she is at the moment."

"No matter. Keep him calm until Ms. Foster collects him."

"Dr. Foster." It's always important to mention the years of schooling. "She makes rainbow bridges and dates Thor."

"Of course she does."

;;;

"They said you found Erik," Darcy smirks as she sits across from Wanda. The girl squeaks and looses focus for a second, making her castle of cards almost fall without the red mist to support it. "Thanks for that."

"Hi," Wanda squeaks, mortified. "Yes- I mean, well, it's- he found me. Apparently practicing my powers sort-of," flailing hand signals, "drew him here."

"Enhanced?"

"Goodness no," Wanda grimaces. "I went through all the tests and there's nothing. I've just got powers, but no biological markers to prove it. My brother's the same."

Darcy appraises her. "Brother?"

"He should be here any-" a flash of wind, "that's him."

"Pietro Maximoff," the speedster says charmingly, holding out a hand with a smile that sparkles. He doesn't know the situation but acts lady-killer anyway. Wanda's so proud. "Stronger, faster, and with all the stamina in the world."

"We're also thirteen," Wanda cuts off whatever dry reply Darcy was going to throw out.

"Thirteen?" the young woman whistles. "Wow, you've got good genes."

"That's a long story," Wanda grimaces again before using her sparkling smile. "But hey, if you're single or in an open relationship in eight-ish years, I'm just a phone call away."

"You're brother's smoother," Darcy snorts. Wanda clutches her chest playfully. "Sorry kids, stick to your age group."

"I'd treat you like a queen," Wanda promises with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Nope."

"Darn," Wanda sighs and leans into her brother when he sits down. "So, did you run ahead of Linda?"

"She's talking with Dr. Foster," he throws a sheepish smile and answers before Darcy can ask. "Our guardian is a nurse. She knows the good places around here to help Dr. Selvig."

"Wow," Darcy laughs in disbelief. "We're really lucky Erik ran into you."

Wanda makes a face before perking up. "I like astronomy and you've written a few articles…"

"Sure, kid. Ask away."

And if Wanda leaves a few hints about realms converging, that's just the way it is.

"Who was she?" Pietro asks as they wait for the adults to finish saying their goodbyes via portal.

Wanda blinks. "Dr. Foster?"

"Darcy."

"The Queen."

Her brother smiles. "Well, there could be worse people in your religion. So, who's the Goddess?"

"She has millions of worshippers world-wide-"

"Fine," he sighs at her smile. Wanda doesn't give names, and he doesn't mention he's jealous of her promise to protect the Smol. "We will meet her eventually."

"I don't know," Wanda hunches in on herself. "The Goddess does not have much time for mortals."

Pietro chuckles lowly. "But we are not just mortals anymore, are we?"

"We aren't immortal, and that's good. Living forever would suck."

With that in mind, she juggles the Mind Stone into her bare hand that night.

;;;

"I've never been ignored before," it tells her, a shadowy figure hovering at the edges of her red-shielded mind. Like she hadn't spent three days ignoring it before the stone finally left her skin and let her awaken in the hospital. It tried this tactic early: looking human. A skinny shadow of yellow energy. It tilts its head. "Wanda?"

She hates how its voice picked velvety male. It would be a great voiceover. Screaming got it shut out with her screaming power back at it. Silence and she dozes. With a voice, she can brush it off as background, yet it also pinches her to listen. Its voice is a beautiful background that she can't help but eavesdrop on.

"Wanda?"

She breathes in, breathes out. Waits for the moment of releasing the stone.

It curiously tries to get her attention. "Wanda?"

It tries. She meditates.

;;;

The stone is released, soars up, and then lands in a thickly gloved hand. An easy, single juggle. Back outside her mind, Wanda isn't even breathing hard. It hasn't tried attacking her since it kept her three days in a coma. Even now it mutters and whispers wordlessly in her hand, but doesn't push. It is not the angry, evil stone she expected it to be. That would bother her, but apathy is strong. She doesn't care about a rock. She does want to make sure no one can track down others affected by the power, as proven that Dr. Selvig remembers S.H.I.E.L.D. agents being the ones to lock him away from proper mental health. The energy they can track is for the scepter and the tesseract. Space rocks are different entities entirely. Literally.

"Why do you not hurt me?" Wanda wonders out loud in a whisper. The Mind Stone stirs at her voice, but without touching her mind it cannot know what she says. Between _B_ efore, _N_ ow, and the powers she's obtained, no one can ever crack into her head. That security is frightening. "Why do you not scorn me?"

Because it has proven it can leave her incapacitated. Can distract her into forgetting to let go. Yet, it does not venture to do anything more than talk through a door.

"I do not trust you," she says with a glance to her own bedroom door. "But I do trust my brother."

He knows what to do in case of Infinity Stone possession. He rolls his eyes at her backup plans for the future, but he knows what to do to keep them alive if his little sister can't.

"Well," Wanda hums and tosses the stone a few times, much to its displeasure. "I wasn't going to sleep anyway."

She juggles it once more.

;;;

"Well," it sounds surprised and a bit eager, "hello again, Wanda."

"Why do you access people's minds?" She says from her crossed-legged position in the middle of her red dome.

It 'blinks' at the question. A tendril of pleasure that she's talking. "Why do you?"

"Validation," she answers immediately. She realized this personal answer a long time ago. "When I see their minds, I acknowledge them as people. I am not the only thinking being. I am not dreaming nor am I dead. Everything is real, and my actions effect the world with consequences."

It is surprised by her answer.

"I do not care for those who are not mine." Hers to protect, to look up to, or to favourite. She leaves it at that, as any further explanation would be throwing salt or revealing how hard it was to care for a world that could have all been a dream.

She will not be movie-Wanda, no matter how easy it would be to slip.

"You are scared?" It questions, reaching out and tapping on the red dome of the powers it unintentionally gave her. It sends an attempt at comfort that has her raising eyebrows. "What did you think of?"

"Does it kill you not to be able to read my thoughts, Mind Stone?"

An impression of a frustrated chuckle. "I look into minds because I can. Because that is _who_ I am. I am conscious, I am thought. I wish to be reunited with my siblings more than anything. So yes, it frustrates me to know I am not as all-powerful as I thought."

Wanda feels no pity or remorse for it. "You have already started the universe down the path. Maybe if you're good I'll let you see the Power Stone."

It jerks away like her words were a cattle prod. "You know where-"

;;;

She lets go and watches the rock fly through the air. Wanda feels rather light in the suddenly dense room. She catches it with ease and rises from the bed. The silence is more telling than the whispers. It notices when she tosses it back in the drawer and it flings out desperate mental powers.

Wanda closes and laces the drawer in red mist. The power it throws at the drawer just rebounds and strengthens the lattice network. Maybe it will realize what's happening, but already there is enough power to hold for a whole day.

"I am not them," she whispers and goes to sit back on the center of her bed, legs tucked to her chest. She is not the Wanda _B_ efore hated so much. She is not stupid, and that makes her more dangerous. Politics, science, the future, are all _plusses_ in her column. An alive brother, also a plus. Trained powers, check.

She feels no need to save the world. No remorse for harming those in her way. Definitely minuses.

Wanda sighs. Accepts the fact she'll need to… _try_ to be better. Tomorrow. She'll… _try_ to make friends with the Mind Stone tomorrow.

Ugh. Being a morally good person is really trying.

;;;

"Why?" Pietro scoffs when she tells him her plan of being nice to the Mind Stone and wanting him to spot her. "You're always going on about how much trouble it is. Why not just toss it into the Thames?"

Why hadn't she thought of that before now? Grr. To throw or not to throw? "If it annoys me after we've had a discussion tonight, I'll hand it over to Sol."

Pietro makes a face and stirs the rice pot. "You know they're probably going to keep it rather than toss it through a portal."

"I know," she groans and bangs her head on the table, careful of the cut-up fruits. "But then it doesn't risk contaminating the water. And it's a _them_ problem and not an _us_ problem."

"I still think throwing it away would be better. It either hive-minds everyone but us or gives everyone powers."

"Ugh," Wanda agrees. Still, she's the one mentally older than thirteen. She has to be the _responsible_ one. Then her brother's phone buzzes and he get irritated at the message. "What is it?"

"We're going to have left overs," he seethes. "Mr. Carter is taking Linda on a date rather then them coming here."

Wanda rolls her eyes. "About time." What a waste of food though. His planning could have been better.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"On a principal I don't. Still, it's very lucky they will be out most of the night. As long as you agree to spot me, I can chat with Mindy after dinner."

Pietro cracks a smile. "A stone of unimaginable powers, brought down to a mere child's toy."

 _When he puts it that way…_ Wanda smiles too.

;;;

Pietro knows enough not to hate people he's never met. Wanda made sure he understands not to hate. "It's ugly," she'll tell him as her face twists into something that would scare kittens. "See?" He's the only one to see it. He's not afraid of this side of her, just like she's never been afraid of his temper. Both are ugly things, their ugly secrets.

Pietro doesn't hate because his sister has so much. He gets angry because she never does. Though, maybe it's not all true. He hates their parents almost never see them grow up and he hates his sister has seen them die over and over. None of it's fair.

He watches her meditating while he copies her homework. The yellow stone in her one hand lights up every now and then. He doesn't particularly like the stone, but it did save their lives. He'll give it the benefit of the doubt.

 _Though_ , he ponders the secret he will never tell his sister, _maybe saving me now don't make up for all the times it leads to my death._

That, Wanda hasn't forgiven the stone for. Knowing his sister has the thing on a leash means he doesn't have the time or energy to care about a possible future that likely won't happen. Eighty-seven percent of his deaths were lead to by the scepter. Wanda destroyed it, so no worries about that anymore.

Pietro's secret, one he'll never tell Wanda, is that he _loathes_ Thanos. Thanos has killed them both, but he's killed _Wanda_ in more universes than a bomb dropped on their parents. And what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't help build up a resistance against that threat?

"Good talk?" Pietro asks lazily after he's poked the stone away from his sister with a stick.

Wanda blinks like the hour hasn't gone by. "Meh. We're keeping it, at least. It promised not to cause trouble."

Pietro hums blandly and helps her up. He waits until she's busy.

"Hello," he smirks at the stone, feeling it creepy into his mind like Wanda's done. It hits the barrier she made for him, but doesn't pull away. Good thing Wanda takes long showers, this is going to be a long talk. "My sister's told me a lot about you. All I can tell by now is that you like her, or at least think she's interesting."

There's a confirming, wordless whisper.

"Then I want your help to make sure Thanos doesn't kill her."

It's whispers swirl in surprise and something worried. Because it doesn't care about Pietro beyond keeping him alive for the girl. It is, however, now very worried it made have inadvertently lead death to Wanda.

All sharp and pleased with his results, Pietro _smiles_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A really big thank you to Color o life, Hi, and Anemone Iris Sidera for reviewing! The support means a lot.**

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Have a fantastic day**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"How does Thanos kill you?" the Mind Stone asks Wanda.

It doesn't feel any feedback emotions, which is rather normal. Only when she gets lost in thought while they talk in her head do feelings bleed over. "What do you mean?"

It 'smiles' at her. "Your brother told me how you know about Thanos, and I have realized you see the future. Your brother wants me to stop Thanos from killing you. How does he kill you?"

Because it truly does matter. It can beg the Soul Stone to take her when the Mad Titan tries to wipeout half the universe. It can preserve her there. They can keep her away from the destruction that will follow when planes crash and famine strikes. If the aftermath of erasing half the universe is where she dies, then it's simply a matter of keeping her safe in its brethren until a point someone can release her.

It doesn't pick up her mind racing as she debates how much Pietro told the stone. Not much, it seems. "I do not see our future, but the future of other universes. Ones where Pietro and I are tortured from a young age. Where Mr. Tony Stark is a Ms. Toni Stark. Where you do not exist, or are a man named Vision."

That stalls it, quickly going through the possibilities. For her the time is seconds, yet it has quadrillions of thoughts. It does not tell her this confirms she is a being treasured by another set of Infinity Stones. The red Reality bending trails, the Mind protection, seeing through Time and Space in order to reform the world with her Power. How Soul mixes into this, it doesn't know. Then again, the Soul Stone does not give gifts away, and it does not want to imagine she was swapped in for someone else.

Wanda is very special. She must live. It will find a way to make it so.

"Tell me, how does the Mad Titan kill you?"

Wanda stares into it's being and appears to find it lacking. Her mind disappears from its reach and the Mind Stone 'sighs'. Learning tact is hard. It would be so much easier if she just gave in.

;;;

Less than two weeks from the convergence, Wanda and Pietro rob a museum.

It sounds worse than it is. Yah it's pretty bad, but it's for a better cause than Killmonger kicking off the plot of Black Panther in a few years. Okay, so it's _really_ bad. Probably the only part of London untouched by the butterfly effect, and Wanda figuratively burns the butterfly and sets loose a dragonfly named Pietro. The aftermath summons Wakandans to scour the city for a few days to try and find out who stole the lone piece of vibranium they planted in the museum. Only, all they found was much confusion when they came across the leftover shreds of vibranium dumped into the Thames.

The actual stealing part goes smoothly. It takes Wanda a while to track down the object, she spends a few times going to the museum before dragging her brother there, and she manages to use a mystic art portal to grab the object while at the same time tricking all the cameras and everyone in the building into believing the-object-is-there and the-object-wasn't-there-to-begin-with, respectively. All the while, Pietro stands where no one can see her betraying the trust of everyone who's taught her magic.

Wanda is smug when she should probably feel guilty. However, a little training goes a long way. Take that, movie-Wanda.

The reason for this theft is shielding the Mind Stone. Vibranium is either the Mary-Sue, McGuffin, or Hail Mary of plot devices in the Marvel Universe. Between science and magic, Wanda manages to make it a stronger version of itself so Wakandans can't track it as well as use it to hide the presence and effects of the Mind Stone. Wanda loves this plot-device. If she ever makes it to meeting Lord Stark, she's going to show him how to do it.

With the continued help of her brother and her powers, Wanda and Pietro are able to bend this new metal into an egg-like pendant. Pietro paints it, and the Mind Stone hums neutrally inside. Add a chain, and Wanda wears it like a locket. It really passes the test when the Order of the Mystic Arts doesn't even bat an eyelid at her new accessory. Jedi mind trick indeed.

Since the whole covering is her magic, Wanda has to be the one to reach out in order to chat with the Mind Stone. She likes it better this way. It doesn't suck her into her own mind, so she can do things while talking aloud.

Downside is the talking aloud bit. Ms. Aberdien is getting a little worried that Mind Stone craziness is a thing.

;;;

It's pretty normal when Monday the eleventh comes around, all things considered. The twins go to school as usual, Pietro jokes with sharp eyes to calm his twitchy sister down. All morning he watches while Wanda jumps at shadows. It gets to the point she feigns not feeling well for the paranoia that's plagued her all weekend.

"We don't even know when it will happen," Pietro tries to assure her for the nth time.

Ms. Aberdien walks in not three seconds later.

"Darcy was asking for you," their guardian says as she marches down the hall, kids struggling to keep up. They've been pulled out of school and move towards Ms. Bentley's classroom. "Apparently Jane's been missing for the past hour. Something to do with the convergence." A pointed look at the orange-red haired girl. Wanda blinks sweetly. "Can you magic answers up for her?"

"Sure," Wanda smiles. Anything for the Queen. Pietro rolls his eyes. The Mind Stone on her collarbone turns silently without knowing what's to come. "I could probably help with just a phone call?"

Ms. Aberdien tsks. "It's easier this way." She knocks on Ms. Bentley's door. When the woman answers, she doesn't hold back her surprise. "We need a moment of your time, Victoria."

"Certainly."

And so they portal over to Darcy.

"That's is Ian," the young woman throws a glance to her new intern distracting the three kids they followed into the warehouse. "He threw our keys into the portal as well; think you can get them back?"

Wanda struggles not to get down on one knee and swear her undying loyalty. She settles for a smile. "Of course! Pietro, go show off until I call you." He's gone in a split second to the three kids and immediately smiles and bows to the lone girl. Wanda catches the names in the thoughts she hears when they exchange them. John, Navid, and Maddie. They'll be his new friends by the end of the day; more people to add to the list that will watch out for her. Wanda huffs and closes her eyes to focus. Then she (s)p(r)e(a)d(s) o(u)t.

["What are you doing?"]

' _Looking for Jane Foster,'_ Wanda hums and gently 'licks' the corner of the world where things aren't 'right'. Holes in the universe, folds in dimensions. She'd have to go through to feel what's past it. _'You're welcome to help. She should have the Reality Stone by now.'_

That perks up the Mind Stone. Wanda goes _absolutely still_ as its power runs over hers, following the ends and reaching past. It pushes into the beyond of her range and into cracks between worlds without fear of losing itself. She is gently cradled, but a springboard as together their power would make them unstoppable.

' _Look for Darcy's keys too, please,'_ Wanda hesitantly throws out there as it searches for the feeling Wanda impresses as 'Jane's Mind'. It sullenly points out the objects, and Wanda twists her hands with a sudden jerk.

The keys fly through the air and land in front of two women plus Wanda. Ms. Aberdien makes an annoyed noise and flicks Wanda's head while Darcy scrambles at the keys. "And Dr. Foster?"

"Working on it, Linda." Her cheek earns her another flick.

["Found them."]

She expresses feelings of thanks and waits for its power to guide Jane closer to an exit. "Darcy, phone her please."

"On it, teenage-witch," the Queen. "Anything I should- Jane!"

"Tell her to try and keep calm," Wanda pleas. "And to walk forwards."

"What- yes that was Wanda. Jane, you- of course I called her! Jane, you've been gone for hours! Who else was- we already know she can use magic. Whole society of wizards, remember? Yes, just keep walking- wait. What?"

Jane come stumbling out of the air to the far, _far_ left. Darcy flips her phone shut and runs over, shouting the woman's name. Wanda snaps off her power, recoiling at the whiplash absorbing the leftover energy from the Mind Stone causes her. Pietro's over in a split second, the three younger kids following hastily with Ian.

"She's okay," Wanda answers Maggie's unasked question, flinching at how loud all the thoughts are. Just because she doesn't like invading privacy, doesn't mean it isn't easy. It's so natural, which is why she works so hard at withholding the power. Fresh from opening her mind means it will take awhile to re-center. "I'm okay. Yes, yes, and no, I'm not doing this on purpose."

The Mind Stone pokes urgently. It wants to see the Reality Stone.

 _Well too bad_ , Wanda grimaces. She doesn't want to deal with any plot right now.

["It might snap at Darcy."]

 _Drat_ , it's right. In order to keep her Queen safe, she needs to function like an adult and take responsibility for the world-altering object that feels-

"Huh," Wanda leans her head on her brother's shoulder. "It is nice to meet you, John, Navid, Maggie. I'm needed over there for a few minutes. Maybe we can hangout this weekend?"

The kids take that as cue to leave, and Ian can't stop them. Really, they're thankful for the excuse to get out. Pietro promises to find them and hangout some other time. Wanda shuffles over to the strangeness as Jane describes all that happened when she went missing.

And the Reality Stone – the Aether lying dormant in Jane's blood – is only calm because Jane isn't threatened by those around her. It clings to her protectively, claiming her as something that _is and forever will be_. It's been sitting alone for a long time, and it claims her as host and friend. The first thing to be near it in who knows how long? Jane will always have a place in this reality and it won't let her die.

(If she were to name the feeling, it would be like knowing Jane has a wolf at her side that is undying in its loyalty and ready to attack at all moments. Except this wolf is an object that wants Jane all to itself and is more dangerous than any animal.)

' _Your sibling is weird,'_ Wanda thinks with a wrinkled nose. Out loud, "Do you feel any side effects of hosting the Reality Stone?"

"The what?" Jane whirls around, pinning her with a glare. "Explain."

"Reality Stone." Wanda shrugs while Pietro's making 'not another one' noises in the background. "Changes reality's perception instead of changing reality, however. Pretty sure it's the least useful of the infinity stones."

Jane's veins glow red, but the woman doesn't flinch. "And what are-"

Instead of a Deus ex Machina, Thor's arrival interrupts what would have been another epic retelling of how this universe was made. Too bad Wanda doesn't have her flashcards on her. Maybe she could trick their minds into seeing the stones since she also doesn't have any convenient holograms.

"Jane, my l-" _*SLAP*_

"You go, girl!" Wanda cheer as the woman doesn't even shake her hand from slapping the God of Thunder. She gets a cool look from the scientist, a shocked one from the alien, and Pietro hands over money to Darcy. "Wait, why wasn't I allowed to bet."

"You already know the outcome," Pietro says.

"Well, yes, but why didn't you come to me for the outcome?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Darcy drawls, glaring pointedly at the couple squabbling.

Ian hesitantly raises a hand, "Should we be worried about the infinity stone-thing you mentioned?"

"No, it's not important right now," Wanda says, flicking her fingers and slowly wrapping red mist around Jane's arms and back shirt. Thor seems to get more and more agitated as their discussion gets more and more heated. And then-

 _*Poof*_

"Oh," Wanda can't help the smile as she jerks up a shield that stops them from being hit, while holding a fainted Jane in the air. "It doesn't like Thor."

Doesn't like Thor claiming Jane, even if Jane does like it.

"Jane!" Darcy's shouting and trying to make a worried Thor back off. Ian lays the woman down, following Ms. Aberdien's advice as they try to rouse Jane. Wanda then keeps a shield between Thor and the humans.

"Don't try to grab the hammer," she warns her brother. Pietro stops a foot away from the item, giving Thor time to call it to him. Wanda sighs as the big adult male stomps his way over to the kid keeping him from helping his lady love. Pietro trips Thor.

"Do I get a point," the male teen shouts over to Darcy as the young woman leans back from snarking at her boss. Jane glances over with a deepening frown at impassive Wanda staring down kicked-puppy Thor, all through a bubble of red around the non-enhanced or injured humans.

"Who are you children?" Thor grits out, stumbling to his feet as Pietro attempts to push him over.

"I am Wanda," the girl shrugs. "That is Pietro. You should be more worried about the dark elves in the castle dungeon."

"What-"

"One of them is rigged to blow up so they can escape. Your mother will die if they do."

Wanda lets out a shriek and falls backwards as Thor lunges into her face. "You dare say such threatening words-"

"Thor!" Jane angrily marches over, now that the bubble is down because Wanda isn't focusing. "Get away from her!"

"Jane-" the woman blows past him and helps Wanda to her feet. The ashen face of a child looks back at him. "I-" he shakes his head in attempt to throw off the magic trick. The scared young woman and an angry Jane are no illusion. Neither is the fast young man seething from behind his sister. "We must return to Asgard. Our best healers will be able to cure you of the-"

"Jane isn't going anywhere, big guy," Darcy drawls, crossing her arms and stepping in front of the twins and Jane. Without thought he takes a step back, opening room for the squiggly young man who hasn't been introduced to step beside Darcy. "We were doing fine until you showed up."

"Darcy," Jane gasps.

"She's right," Ms. Aberdien barks and stands at Darcy's other side, blocking the kids and Jane. "If it's anything serious, we will give you a call. But you just so happened to be here when Jane returned and then caused her to explode and, well, it's not looking good for you, sir."

"I-" Thor cuts off and looks pleadingly at the woman who holds his heart. "Lady Jane, please. Return with me to Asgard."

"Oh, so now you want to see her only because she is sick?" Pietro sneers, holding his sister gingerly against his chest. Wanda's taking comfort where she can, like the fact Thor didn't try to strangle her. "Why could you not come by in the past years, huh? And about when you were in New York?"

"Pietro," Jane warns lowly as Thor struggles not to look like a kicked puppy. "Thank you, but this is my decision and I've already chewed him out about that." She glares the God of Thunder. "Not that I don't have more to say."

"Jane," Wanda has to say it twice to get her attention. She shakes her head and turns to Thor. "Return to Asgard and save your mother. Bomb in dungeon. Also, ask your father about your sister Hela."

"She knows things," Darcy says, arms still crossed and head held high. "Now shoo. Best outcome if you go home by yourself. Sound like you have lots to do, thunder bro."

Thor hesitates. He meets the gaze of everyone and realizes he is outnumbered. "I apologize for the strife I have inflicted on all of you. You especially, Jane."

"It was nice seeing you, Thor," Jane nods tightly, voice strained.

A long pause. Thor steps away and calls for a ride home. As soon as the last hint of rainbow is gone, Jane falls to her knees and starts crying. Darcy goes to comfort her, sending the teenagers a look. Ian translates, "I hope you know what you were doing."

"I do," Wanda smiles tightly, and rubs a finger on her silver necklace pendant.

Her brother laces fingers with her. "I know."

;;;

Gobsmacked.

That's how they react at the extremely handsome man standing behind Jane. Jane herself is making dying wheezes as she can't look away from the red eyes boring holes into her. The man's face is blank, his clothes immaculate 21st-century styling, and yet every part of him is more attractive to Jane than Thor ever was.

Wanda blinks and eyes the illusion that's probably been helped by the leftover magic inside the London Sanctum. Of course, if any of the mages here knew it was once the Reality Stone, then they would never have left the group alone. "You'll need to change your eye colour. Red is only for special occasions."

"Yah," Jane swallows hard as it waits for her to correct or deny the change. "Yes. Yes, change the eyes. And ugh…"

"Hot d**m," Darcy whistles and takes a picture. "You really know how to pick them, Jane."

The Reality Stone smiles a little at Darcy. Then it's back to looking at Jane like she holds it's life and death.

"I can't believe you didn't think of this before," Wanda says, echoing the 'facepalm' the Mind Stone is doing between the open link she set up for it and the Reality Stone.

"That would be… _his_ ," Mr. Reality nods ever so slightly at her necklace, not blinking, "specialty. Not mine."

"Well, whatever _this_ is," Jane flaps her arm and ignoring the itch to Science! the ever-loving stuffing out of the entire situation, "it needs to hurry up and be over. And I'm not going to have any side effects, _right_?"

"No," Wanda and Mr. Reality reply at the same time. They share a look.

"He's going to stay with you," Wanda caves and explains. "Because you are the first person he's been with in a long time and he'll be lonely without you."

"Don't say it like that," Jane groans while the others get a laugh out of it.

Reality doesn't like that either. "I won't be lonely."

"You'll go on a rampage and bring Crazy Titan to us, so no thanks," Darcy drawls and rolls her eyes at some of the looks she gets. "I actually listen to what Wanda says."

The hero-worship is back as Wanda fakes red hearts floating and popping beside her head.

Jane groans. "Erik's not going to like this. I'm not going to like this."

"Has anyone seen Erik lately?"

"Oh no."

Pietro nudges Ian. "Aren't you glad you joined up for this?"

That startles a laugh. "Is it weird if I say yes?"

;;;

What it comes down too is the Reality Stone will leave Jane if and only if the woman dies. "Everything is so interesting around you."

"You throw off my readings," the woman grumbles and absently rubs the faint red lighting up in her arms.

Wanda only learns later that the Ancient One tried to remove it, and it threatened to drive the Time Stone's current favourite insane. Only if it thought Jane needed it removed would it let go. So, Jane ends up with another assistant in the form rivalling the hottest man alive. The Ancient One writes in a book about the unexpected reveal of another Stone. The Mind Stone gets jealous it can only project a body into Wanda's mind when they talk and tests out forms to get reactions out of her.

Darcy, Linda, Ian, and Pietro all commiserate how this is their life now.

A few days into the convergence, they're all helping set poles around London to keep Earth from collapsing into other planets. When they meet up for lunch is when Thor arrives, "Lady Jane-" and pauses at the sight of a man standing protectively over his girlfriend. "Who are you, _sir_?"

"We'll leave this to you," Wanda snickers and shuffles to a new table while the café gapes at Thor. The Queen sticks with Jane while the others watch, Pietro wondering if Wanda brought popcorn. "I would have if I thought he'd come back so soon."

Things get a bit heated. The Reality Stone threatens to turn Thor into a puppy. Just when it looks like Thor is ready to call out for a ride home, destroying the building, Wanda slides back into Jane's booth. Everyone blinks, not having seen her move. Pietro snickers.

"Jane will be fine," Wanda waves off the God of Thunder and opens a creamer into her hot chocolate. "She's Ego's daughter, after all." When that doesn't get a reaction from Thor – though Jane looks befuddled, and Darcy is all sharp teeth to hide her confusion – she expands. "Ego? The crazy planet who went around impregnating women in hopes he could use the kid to take over the galaxy."

"Father defeated Ego," Thor says smugly. "That celestial force is no more, and would not be a match-"

"I'm butting in right there," Wanda drawls, a slow stir. Thor falters. "You remember how your father didn't talk about Loki's adoption? Hela's imprisonment? The fact you guys need the Tesseract to power your shields? Ego is very much alive. Your father may have slaughtered millions, but he's never made a planet go _boom_."

Thor is very pale and shifts his glances between the girl and his love. The implications if it's true – and Wanda's not sure it is, she just loves trolling theories at people – means that he's been dating a woman more powerful than him. Someone who would never be considered a potential match to some lowly heir to a nation. Not when she could have star systems at her beck and call.

"I will… I need to speak with father, then," he swallows hard. "My apologies for treading on your time, my lady. Darcy." The 'God' beats a hasty retreat.

"That's twice now he's apologized and left," Jane scowls at her coffee as the others slowly come back over.

"He needs to smarten up." Darcy concurs. "What's with the God's always having daddy issues. And you," she points at Wanda, "need to explain. Who's Ego? Go."

Wanda smiles and complies with stars in her eyes as she follows her Queen's word. "Not sure he's actually your dad, Jane. But hey. You can hold an infinity stone without imploding. Peter Quill, Ego's human son, bare hands the Power Stone. You're either just as strong as an actual, sentient planet, or you're stronger."

Jane shrugs it off and looks at the science angle. Ain't no time for magics when she can build rainbow bridges.

Mr. Reality smiles fondly the whole talk.

;;;

The convergence comes and goes. No planes go missing and no craziness spreading planet-wide. A few anomalies around Mars, but nothing extreme or worrisome. Erik's on a science binge with the readings he's gathered with Ian's help. Darcy, Jane, and Mr. Reality managed to teleport an apple from one side of a desk to another. It fried the apple, but baby steps.

"We survived a plot," Wanda tells her brother sagely. The Mind Stone necklace twists in her fingers.

"I think it's time to tell Linda about what's to come," Pietro forces out as he struggles in a chess game against her.

Wanda sighs. She told him she never wanted to mention the whole truth to their guardian, no matter what Linda suspects. But they've revealed too much. Ms. Aberdien has been patient, watching and waiting for a thorough reveal. She told Pietro to make the decision, since the girl is too bias about never telling. _B_ efore never wants to open, but _N_ ow needs help. A minimum of three stones on Earth is a bigger beacon than two. "Whatever you think is best."

"The year is ending," Pietro reminds her. "The data dump will happen soon."

They need help, or they need to hide.

"You're right. We'll tell her."

That night she wakes up feeling safe, protected, and with a soft promise in her mind. What feels like a hand in hers. She cuddles deeper into the blankets, wondering when she eventually succumbed to the night.

["Your special people will never crumble to dust."]

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A really big thank you toLavendor Queen, Color o life,** **Ahryielle, and KingOfWhispers for reviewing! The support really means a lot!**

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable. Have a fantastic day**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It is the first time Linda looks at her with pity. "I always knew you were a strange child."

Wanda slowly exhales in relief. "I apologize for not confiding sooner."

"The fact you explained it means more to me," a pause, narrowed eyes, "and I can understand why you _troll_." A coping mechanism. "But why now? What is so important that you'd risk this secret with me?"

"There is to be chaos again," Wanda grimaces. "Not aliens, but secret organizations on Earth." Lowers her voice, "S.H.I.E.L.D. will burn all of their agents and anyone they have created a file on. The Black Widow will release all information onto the internet – or at least all that Nick Fury gives her – and those in Hydra will go on to kill everyone around them."

Ms. Aberdien gives shallow breathes, the only sign she is _shaken_. "You two may be targeted, then. For your powers."

"It is possible," Wanda hesitates. "I… I know these events are next. The truth is that Pietro and I have no powers at this point in many universes, and so we normally would be excluded from this fallout. Maybe a neighbor is a Shield member and we catch a stray bullet. Maybe we are kidnapped by Hydra because we were one of Ms. Bentley's students. Or… or maybe you are taken hostage because Grant Carter's mother is a founder of Shield."

It is a low blow, but Linda Aberdien stiffens and eyes flash with hard steel. "Peggy Carter," she breathes with distaste, only now making a connection neither Pietro nor Wanda understand. She reaches out and grasps her children's hands. "I will always put your safety first. Have no fear. We do what we can to mitigate damage.

"Tell me the most likely future."

 _B_ efore runs front in her mind. Wanda tightly holds her guardian's hand is feels relief. The Mind Stone is a warm comfort against her skin, and Pietro grounds her to this world. It will not be the end, and Wanda does not know when it happens, but they have at least a few months to prepare.

Linda coaches Wanda on what to say before the two of them walk towards the London Sanctum. "A nightmare."

"I've been having recurring nightmares," Wanda explains to Sol Rama, looking haunted and tired. Today is not a day to hide the effects of sleepless nights. She explains a faked death, Shield unflinchingly destroying their people, and aircraft carriers raining down from the sky.

"It may be a side-effect of the convergence," Sol hums, looking through the notes Wanda wrote up of her 'nightmares'. "Likely added to interaction with the Reality Stone. Who knows, maybe there are still some effects of the Time and Space stones in the air. Unlikely, but options nonetheless. It should fade over time, and I will verify your dreams with the Ancient One. You will be alerted if anything changes."

"You gave them a warning," Pietro mutters as he follows his sister to Jane's apartment. The kids pretend their guardian isn't confronting Mr. Carter today and that everything is _fine_. "What will you say to your Queen?"

"Whatever she wishes," Wanda replies with a loving smile, "but only if she asks."

Pietro perks up. He speeds up the stairs and knocks on the door. Wanda makes groaning noises as she moves up it at a normal pace. The Mind Stone pokes fun at her, the jerk. Least either of them could do is show sympathy at her tired self.

"Hey tricks-are-for-kids," Darcy greets them. "Tell me you haven't brought adventure on our day off."

"We haven't," Pietro smiles charmingly and winks. "Just our passive selves."

She snorts. "That doesn't encourage me." Darcy steps back to let them is. "Yo! The mystery twins are here!"

"You're Mabel," Wanda elbows her brother aside to flop on the couch. She loves Darcy's American references. Pietro just makes a confused noise. "Oof. Oh! Hi, Ian!"

The young man glances up from his book to wave. "Hard day?"

Wanda groans and Pietro answers. "She had a sleepover at the London Sanctum."

"Which means we all slept over," Wanda makes a face. "All three of us were expected to share a bed. Ms. Aberdien kicked us out and Pietro got the couch."

"They didn't have a bathtub for her to sleep in," he cackles. "So Wanda played hide-and-seek with the Masters all night."

Mr. Reality comes up, and the sight of his amazingly good looks snaps Wanda awake enough to drop the Mind Stone in his hands. As soon as he's away from view, Pietro pillows her head and she dozes.

"I'm heading back to Culver," she hears Darcy say. A frown tugs on Wanda's lips. "Looking forward to the Spring term, and thank God for Ian. I'd never be comfortable leaving if it weren't for him."

Wanda reaches up to poke her brother's cheek. It ends up being more of a slap. "Tell her for me."

"Tell me what?"

Pietro, loving brother he is, tries to shake her away. Wanda makes snoring noises. "Nuh uh, this is your specialty." _She's your Queen._

"I trust you." Wanda mutters and feels sleep finally pulling her under. If only this could happen at _night_ , every _night_. "You know the probabilities. Thanks Pietro, you're the best." Implies the one-hundred percent certainty that he agrees and explains the Shield-Hydra debate.

Wanda's already stretched her senses out when they came into the room. Scanned through a couple minds. No one in a ten-meter range is Hydra.

Good. Darcy and Ian may not be dating in this world, but it's great that he actually is trustworthy for the intern job.

;;;

Linda Aberdien sits down her kids and Grant Carter for a 'family' dinner and glares until he starts talking. "Linda said the reason you didn't trust me is because you know about Shield."

The woman switches her glare to Wanda. The girl sulks, grabbing her brother's hand to stop him from doing anything rash. Wanda really didn't want to tell the Carter anything about her extra abilities, but their guardian is important. Legally, Ms. Aberdien has all the power. "I don't trust you because your mother helped found Shield." _And she made stupid decisions_ ; but saying that might break the tension into an all-out fight.

"That doesn't tell me how you know about it."

Ms. Aberdien keeps staring. Wanda sulks a bit more stuck because Linda won't betray her trust, but it's already betrayed by forcing them into this position. "They tried to come after Pietro and me after the accident happened."

His face blanks perfectly. She gets shock from his emotions. Then, rage. A brewing storm because he remembers the change in the kids, and remembers Linda complaining about strangers pestering them until she was forced to bring in the courts. He comes to the conclusion Wanda did. "No one told me to watch you."

 _No one told me to care about you. To get to know you and find out what happened. I have nothing to do with Shield._

Wanda smiles brilliantly. "He's clear."

Linda sighs long and hard. Pietro watches her, knowing the look. He's in the clear, but he's not someone she'd worship. She's just putting the effort in to diffuse the situation.

Wanda did teach Pietro all about being kind, after all.

And yet, the man proves his worth to the boy by not asking the questions clearly laid out by her words.

"I will be going back to Washington by the end of the month," Grant tells them forlornly at the end of the dinner. "My sister's been looking after our mother, and it's been unfair of me to be away so long."

"She's not doing well," Wanda steps closer and takes his plate. "What is it?" Like she doesn't know.

"Alzheimer's." Another plot-box ticked. "There's an old friend of my mother's who keeps going to see her. It… doesn't help her. She thought he was dead, and when she sees him…"

Linda nods, understanding better than the kids. "I'm sorry we've kept you away so long."

"Don't be sorry," Grant gives a cuts off laugh and looks at her. Wanda lingers in the doorway, Pietro already washing dishes. Grant looks at their guardian like she's the most breathtaking thing he's seen. "I just wish we could have more time."

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow groan in her head, and Wanda is very careful placing the dishes on the counter. Her turn to dry. "What would you think about moving to the States?"

"Do we have to?" Pietro glances over.

"I don't think so," Wanda shrugs. "Never know what the future holds, though."

"That's the Time Stone's job."

He hides the smile while Wanda's red hair starts lifting as she grows irritated at the thought. "I cannot wait until it finally does something useful."

"You can't wait for Door Man's apocalyptic event?"

"Dormammu, and _yes_. We could probably avoid the whole thing, even. Steal everyone's thunder."

Ever the morals of the two, Pietro elbows her, "Save the London Sanctum."

"Yes," Wanda rolls her eyes, "I won't let the London Sanctum fall." It's the least she owes them for the lessons and lying to them. The Mind Stone hums warmly on her collarbone, catching on they're talking about one of its family members. She sobers, thinking about how many things must align to get there _. Will they even get there?_ "What should I do, Pietro?"

It's not the first time she's asked, "About what?"

"The data dump."

"You can't do anything here," he reasons like he always does. Pietro is the impulsive one of the two, but he will forever stop and listen to the things that keep his twin up at night. She has laid out the pros and cons, the ideas and fears, and he finalizes the actions they must take (they've come so far from a bomb destroying their house). "We will wait for it to happen, and react however we can. We'll all come out of this."

If it's at school, Ms. Bentley will save them.

If it's during the night, they've been sleeping in shifts.

Never go anywhere without an escape plan, and never with people you don't trust.

What _B_ efore does remember is the event taking place during daylight ( _ships are falling, and everyone can see the ground tearing up_ ). The five-hour time difference is the key to their reactions. That, and when Captain America becomes a wanted man.

Those nightmares Wanda tells the Sanctum members slowly gain detail. Ships falling. Nick Fury shot. Captain America almost not saving the world as he tries to have his friend recognize him.

Tony Stark not being alerted to the disaster before it's too late.

Just maybe, _B_ efore is more scared than _N_ ow is of what's to come. If so, the Mind Stone says nothing of the traces of fear when they talk. It doesn't make promises, but trails over her mental block like a promise itself. It will assist her.

She almost feels bad for keeping it blocked inside the metal casing.

Almost.

Then she remembers what could happen and continues with life.

;;;

Wanda and Pietro get pulled from school one day by Darcy.

"Linda gave me permission," is the first thing the woman says when they're alone and the pretenses drop.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Pietro asks innocently, causing Wanda to pout at the reminder.

"My flight doesn't leave for another month." She leaves at the end of April, heading back in time for May exams. Darcy flicks them a glance in the rear-view mirror, her hands toying with the steering wheel. "Now, follow the series of unfortunate events. Thor and Loki showed up looking for you, Sabrina. Apparently your notice-me-not got upgraded to a Fidelius and the all-seeing eyes couldn't place you. They came to us for help, and while Jane was busy slapping Loki I called the MMAs and _they_ zapped Loki away into a gold circle."

Wanda can't stop the giggles. "How-" huff, "How long- tee hee- has he been gone?"

"Care to share?"

"You- phhh- first."

"Three hours? They told me to get you, but there was no way I was risking Linda's wrath, so I waited until she texted back. Jane, uh… also broke up with Thor so I gave him the address and went cupcake touring with her. Ian's with her and Erik, because there was no way I was bringing her to see her ex and Erik's about ready to pull the protective father card."

"And you?" Pietro smiles charmingly, hiding the protectiveness he feels for Jane very well. Wanda is very impressed. Her brother's waiting to hear out Thor before he makes the blond puppy miserable.

"Thor's a hit-and-miss thunder bro, but Jane's a BFF," Darcy smiles with all teeth. "I've got a line of tweets all ready to go out when she's up for it."

Wanda smiles, hiccupping once when the Mind Stone gently tries to rub against her high feelings. Apparently, Darcy also has a few papers written up just in case this sort of thing happened. This is why she loves her Queen. "The place Loki was sent to is really just a bottomless void. He cannot escape, and just keeps falling without gravity accelerating him. Like the Spy Kids volcano."

The carmates smile evilly. Pietro has to clarify, sending her a knowing glance, "He just keeps falling?"

"Until someone summons him," Wanda grins back. Dr. Strange's thunder was stolen before she could even try to do it. Pietro high-fives her.

She relays the conversation to the Mind Stone. It pokes back with fondness, and a subtle urgency they need to talk. Wanda signals to her twin that she's still listening as she opens a line of communication.

["I will not allow Loki to harm you."]

' _He won't get near me_ ,' she thinks. There is a nice feeling in her chest at the reassurance, though.

["Any buttons pushed will make him attack. His magic is very different from ours."]

' _Don't worry,'_ she fingers the pendant. _'If he tries anything, I can handle it.'_

She has been trained in her powers, after all. (Don't think about how scary puppets are.)

Darcy parks the car and comes in with them because she is a responsible adult in charge of two minors. She checks in with Jane and Ian just before they knock, and it's Sol Rama who answers the door.

 _They pulled in the big-guns, but not the biggest_. Wanda smiles sweetly and is lead to the almost normal living room.

"Lady Darcy," Thor nods stiffly. "Darcy's friends."

"I'm Wanda," she says almost preppily. Sol raises an eyebrow.

"Pietro," the boy grins smugly, tugging his sister beside him on the couch across from Thor. Darcy takes a recliner, middle ground. "What did you want with us?"

"Lady Wanda," Thor visibly swallows and ignores the boy. _Bad move_. "My mother's life has been saved by your interference. It is her wish to grant a request of yours."

It must have killed Odin to have his wife saved by a _human_. They may not even consider Wanda one, but she _is_. _B_ efore takes furious joy at the revenge – remembering the word 'goat' being used against Jane – while _N_ ow uses the joy to smile oh-so innocently and request, "Well, if it's possible, I would request Hela be moved from her prison to something more permanent."

Thor turns a few shades of grey, "My father has a seal on her that has held so far and will continue for years to come."

"Your father's not getting any younger," Wanda beams while her words are daggers. Verbal knives are the only true effective force against Asgardians. They don't like _tarnished pride_. "When he dies, the seal will break." Honestly, Wanda would rather Hela not be imprisoned, but she can't garner enough to _care_ about the woman. "It's fine if you wish to tend to her multiple disorders, so long as she doesn't remain on Earth. If you are thinking of another long-term commitment, the Masters of the Mystic Arts have an endless void she can fall."

Sol sighs and finally sits in the other neutral chair. "We would be able to contain someone until a more permanent solution is found. Your brother can attest to our skill at traps and supressing magics."

"What have you done to Loki?" Thor looks ready to start thundering, but looks from Pietro, Darcy, Sol, and whichever Masters are hiding in the corners of the room, stop him short. Wanda's still the most earnest looking of them all.

"He'll be here once we've done negotiating," Sol deadpans. "Will this Hela be an issue for us in the future?"

Thor's fists clench and he turns to Wanda. "Is freeing my sister truly your wish?"

While the Masters stiffen, Wanda's special people are unaffected. "I wish for your Hela problem to have a more permanent solution. The end-result options I find acceptable are rehabilitation, more imprisonment, or death."

"You have gotten what you came for," Sol stands again, towering over a man who looks twice his size. "We will send you and your brother to an open plain, and then I expect you to be on your way home."

"That's our cue," Darcy stands, motioning the kids to follow. "Thor, nice seeing you. Good luck with life. Maybe next time don't come around with your brother."

Wanda can't quite help the pointed grin that touches her face. Pietro leans over as they leave, "What is it?"

"Not a lot of people have asked for Hela's freedom," Wanda whispers back.

He takes her hand, squeezing it gently. "You did say death and reimprisonment as possibilities."

"Odin's loved her more than Loki," Wanda mentions, eyes growing distant as she _remembers_. "Some could even claim Loki's non-Smurf body was made in her likeness. Her father made her into a tool, and then locked her away when he felt finished. People aren't tools."

"Gods aren't humans," Pietro mutters another reminder of hers.

"They're Gods," she finishes, settling on the staircase with him as they watch Darcy chat on the phone. Apparently Jane's moved on to bargaining. "But Thor's people aren't really Gods. They're just long-lived, powerful beings who came, saw, and conquered for a while. Honestly, I don't have the energy to start into those thousands of years of family drama."

"Me neither," Loki says, appearing before them in a blink. Pietro is already in front of her, fists raised as if he can stop the illusion. "Anything else you have to say, seer?"

Wanda laces her red-laced fingers together while the Mind Stone reaches out and _twists_. She almost hates forcing him through mind control again. Almost. She'd actually have to care about him to dislike what she's an accomplice in. "You should tell someone how you almost became a child of Thanos."

Loki's mind rips away from the control, the words sending him into a spiral of emotional messes as Thor and he are sent to the middle of nowhere for a pick-up. The illusion shatters into nonexistence at their departure.

It's Darcy's disappointed frown that has Wanda hunching her shoulders. Pietro unconsciously shifts to block the Queen from sight.

"Start explaining, teenage witch," Darcy says lowly. _Because the face he made before disappearing is never one she wants to see again._

Wanda does not want to explain. Not when she's compartmentalizing the memories she gathered from Loki's time captured. "Don't worry." The words spill from her mouth. "It won't be something anyone here _ever has to worry about_."

(Don't think about how scary these powers are after being _trained_.)

She forces a smile. "Thanos is only targeting Earth for it's infinity stones."

And when he comes for the Mind Stone-

(Remember Age of Ultron.)

;;;

April comes around.

April 4th is the first Friday of the month.

There is less than a half hour left of school when Ms. Bentley gets a text message about Captain America being a wanted man. There is an almost terrible sort of feeling as she looks around her classroom and realizes she can't stop what coming.

Wanda feels it all. After picking up stray thoughts, she knows the grade teacher will stay behind with the kids whose parents don't pick them up until later. It's all the woman can do to hope – pray – that she will see every one of them in class come Monday.

Wanda doesn't feel more than a minor discomfort. As though she swallowed air and needs to burp to feel better. It's the apathy, prominent at how surreal the situation is. She and Pietro do not share… well, she's does not have 'friends' but her good-term acquaintances and Pietro's social group are rather separate. Between the two of them, word spreads before the bell rings to be careful. _Isn't it better to stay on-guard now until Captain America is caught?_ They've all seen the news footage; _he's a real danger_.

Wanda does not care enough to red-mist people's minds into being alert. It's their choice what to do with the hints of warnings. Besides, that would be too much like movie-Wanda, and the Masters of the Mystic Arts would throw her in the never-ending fall chamber if she tried to mind control the whole city.

Ms. Aberdien picks them up from school, not supposed to be working until Saturday night. Wanda quit her job last month. Pietro cancels plans with his friends, claiming his family wants him to stay home until this international-superhero-news dies down. Nobody questions it, not after New York (and the convergence that never _truly_ happened).

They make it through a dinner in front of the television. Wanda's keeping tabs in the block radius, which is how she knows who fires their guns first.

"Away from the windows," Ms. Aberdien tells them, putting a chair under the door to the hall. Wanda magics all the curtains shut, _trying to be at peace_ and _not flinch_ when she senses someone dying. "Keep back from the walls. It's going to be a long night."

It is.

["What is that?"] the Mind Stone disdains.

Wanda takes a deep breath and follows along their power link to the… sky? It is keeping track of new people in and out of the city, and she can't turn her input field away from the block.

["Don't strain yourself,"] it almost sounds worried.

"That's…" Wanda hisses and increases her field of view up. Every so briefly she touches its mind. "Jarvis."

It takes a moment to process. Wanda smirks a bit at the groan it produces.

"As in, the artificial intelligence, Jarvis?" Pietro twitches as he walks at normal speed to his sister. He yawns and slumps against her meditating position.

"Yes." Just as quickly as the Iron Legion member comes into view, it leaves. Outwardly, Wanda doesn't move. Inside she's sagging with relief. _It's not for them_.

She's so tried.

 _They're not out of danger yet._

["Wanda,"] the Mind Stone coos while Pietro and Ms. Aberdien spend the newest hour styling and restyling the girl's hair. ["This isn't good for you. Your mind wasn't built to keep this up, or for so far."]

 _Well that's your fault, isn't it?_ Wanda doesn't have the energy to respond to him. _You're the one to shove your power at people. Don't be upset when they can't handle it._

It has nothing to do with her palming an infinity stone.

No.

The headache from power rebound is going to be terrible. She almost wants to keep trying, because once she stops it's going to snap back to her. After so long, she won't be able to gradually pull back.

She knows the Mind Stone flashes in the necklace, warning her brother of… _her tiring_. The traitor. She didn't even know it could flash through the encasing.

It soothes uncaringly against her collarbone. ["You need to sleep."]

(I-need-to-keep-them-safe.)

"Wanda," Ms. Aberdien shakes her shoulder. "Wanda, dear, open your eyes."

Her sight blurs as she struggles, not seeing even as she glances to her guardian.

"You can stop now," Linda Aberdien has a clear mind. Her words echo in the girl's ears and metal input, taking priority at their proximity. "The worst is over. You can stop."

"The worst isn't…" but the girl is becoming more complete. She is taking less input from the block and more from those in the room with her.

"It is," Ms. Aberdien promises, petting the girl's head. "You can stop."

She doesn't want to. She's scared.

["It will be over in seconds."]

That's what's she's afraid of. The girl takes a deep breath and stops her mental field.

Wanda's powers suck back to her and _it burns- the pain- make it s_ t _o_ p _-_

Everything goes black.

;;;

She sleeps eight hours and wakes up with what should be called a hangover.

"Never let me do that again," Wanda slurs, head against the cool toilet seat.

Pietro hums and holds back her hair. "I won't."

"That was such a bad idea."

"I'll trip Mr. Rogers for you."

"You're my _favourite_."

Pietro grins smugly at the necklace on the tabletop. "Any other requests."

"I want the Black Widow to face consequences."

"I know you do."

"Why did _she_ have to be the only female Avenger?"

"Boys club."

"Boys club," Wanda agrees, feeling her stomach lurch. "She's nothing special. Serum barely even worked on her."

"I'll stay away from her."

"I love you," Wanda hold her hands out for a hug. She's crying again. "Don't try to be a hero."

Pietro sighs and lifts her up. "You are never doing this again, sister."

"Toilet," she urges, looking a bit green. "Toilet. Toilet, _now_."

He sets her down and the process repeats. Pietro's just a bit peeved she won't tell him who the others are in her protection sphere, even like this. He hides it well, because even the slightest bit of anger has her in an emotional breakdown.

 _Never again._

;;;

There's a quiet air in the school as people hold their breath and wait to see who comes.

With the scientists, everyone is fine. Mr. Reality had to fight off a few people for them. Jane came away uninjured, even if she started glowing red while he fought.

The Masters of the Mystic Arts are doing a lot of damage control where they can.

And Ms. Aberdien gets an email a week after everything went down.

"I meant for this to be a surprise," she drawls, glaring at the papers the Maximoff twins read. "I thought it would be years before anything even went through."

"New York is expensive," Wanda chokes out, reading and rereading the immigration papers. "…When?"

"Did I put it for it?" A nod. "After you told me what happens in most worlds. Everything may seem to happen in New York, but I've planned out the safest places."

"And those are the cheap rents within the blocks of Avengers Tower?" Wand finds herself at a mix of horror and anger. She doesn't want to be an Avenger.

Ms. Aberdien spreads out her hands. "We know things can happen to you, regardless of where you are in the world. Why not mitigate the damage? Especially when the laws start coming down about enhanced."

"We're not enhanced."

"Doesn't look like it though, kiddo."

"I agree with Linda," Pietro speaks up. Wanda turns wide eyes to him, which her brother meets straight on. "Things do keep happening, and we will be targets." He eyes the necklace pointedly. "I know you can handle yourself, but we've just seen what protecting us can do to you. Let the actual heroes protect us. The known and legal-ish heroes, not vigilantes. And I known you hate the idea of living there," he falters, "I know it's one of your worst fears we die because we get involved, but we won't. Not with you and the real heroes protecting us. It won't always be Avengers Tower, no matter how long it takes."

Wanda licks her lips. "What about our lives here?" It's her last defence.

"I'm okay to move," Pietro shrugs.

"You two are my family," Ms. Aberdien motions to the papers. "Wherever we decide to go, I can always make a new life."

Wanda clutches the pendant and, with a long out breath, nods. "Then we'll do what you think best. I'll agree to it."

"And won't be a pest?"

Wanda smiles with too many teeth, throwing in imaginary flowers and sparkles behind her. "When have I ever been a pest?"

Pietro's laugh sounds almost too relieved, and Wanda wonders what she's been missing, so absorbed in surviving the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Make sure you stay in contact with Maddie," Wanda tells him. That shuts her brother up with a light blush.

"Make sure you tell the Sanctum," Pietro taunts back. "I hear the New York Sanctum Master is a real taskmaster. Some even call him Dr. Voodoo because of all the things he can do."

"You need to stop gossiping," Wanda finally cracks a smile. "Sounds like a fun man to work with."

"Before you two go off and tell everyone," Ms. Aberdien collects the papers. "Just remember to be on look-out. This really is too fast, considering we have no ties to American soil."

"How long until we'll be able to move?"

Ms. Aberdien makes a thinking noise. "Six months at minimum."

So they'll be at least fourteen by the time they move. "We'll keep an eye out."

"I never said that," Pietro snarks.

They get into a tussle while their guardian hides their papers. _Kids these days._

;;;

"I mean," Darcy huffs, beating the kids at Mario Kart Double Dash, "if you were moving to San Francisco I could get Linda a job at the hospital my brother works at. Maybe Dan can still pull some strings…"

Wanda's question of, "You have a brother?" is simultaneous with Pietro's question of, "Your brother's name is Dan?"

"Yes, and our parents weren't very creative," Darcy makes a face and surpasses the twin's Baby Mario and Baby Luigi kart after they're blue shelled.

"That's the one with the girlfriend you hate?" Ian asks from where he's inputting data.

"Bingo!" Darcy crows as she wins. "Hate is a strong word. Ignoring the fact no one's good enough for my older bro," Wanda nods understandingly, "Anne worked for the Life Foundation before they went under and I've never forgiven her for it."

"Ouch," the girl winces, remembering the paper _s_ Darcy wrote on the company. "Was your brother dating her before or after your research paper on the unethical human trials?"

"After. The guy she was dating at the time got killed and she left the company soon after. She and Dan met a year and a half later- what's with the looks?"

Even Wanda is a little more stunned and less awed then usual. Ian is the one to ask, "…Did you do a background search on your brother's girlfriend?"

"Just what I could find," Darcy defends. "She's rather boring, if you ignore how she helped cover up for the Life Foundation for _years_. But Dan and I are cool, and I'll see if he knows anyone in the hospitals around New York with nurse openings."

"Thank you, Darcy," Wanda smiles all pretty like. "It means a lot."

"Of course, teenage witch. You read up on my latest articles?"

"She made _me_ read them," Pietro groans theatrically. For that, Wanda's refuses to move from the driver position of their kart.

"I liked them a lot," Wanda tells Darcy as Pietro throws down a fake item box. "Everyone in the U.S.A. seems to love the Avengers, but out in the world it's hard with no representation. With the information drop, I don't even want to know how so many of the _heroes_ ," she sneers the word, "got to walk away."

"Yah," Darcy's face twists as she remembers the night the kid warned them about. "I'd like to have seen someone take the fall for that, in a way that didn't end with a gun to the face."

"What the Black Widow did was ballsy," Ian throws out. The women glare at him while Pietro tries to make shushing noises. "What? Her explanation may not have been a good one, but walking out like she did, with that closing statement, took some real nerve."

"And now she hides in a tower," Wanda spits, finally switching with Pietro just in time to keep a red shell from hitting them. "Like Tony Stark would let the world touch her now."

"Huh," Darcy smiles sweetly, and Wanda senses a shark smelling blood. "Now that is a good thing to look into. How often does Tony Stark give them refuge?"

Pietro groans – he hears enough from Wanda – while his sister frowns a bit and shakes her head. "Lay off the man until it all settles. He saved a lot of victims from the information dump, and it wouldn't be nice to shine light on him now."

"Alright," Darcy agrees easily and sends a blue shell at the first-place team. The twins yell in sync when they're hit. "I'll probably be too busy graduating to do anything right now."

"Thanks, Darcy," _my Queen_.

Pietro makes a noise and takes over driving like the jerk he is.

(As Darcy's papers gain more attention each day, so to does the world begin to think about who they want defending it. Who will represent them to alien life? Who do they wish to trust, and what training should be done?

A little appreciation goes a long way; and Darcy keeps writing and analyzing the governments of the crazy world they live in.

And maybe, just maybe, she starts to think about going into politics.)

;;;

"Next," Wanda digs up memories of _B_ efore, but it's hard to even calculate the possibilities, "was- is- _was_ , supposed to be our introduction into the Avengers."

Ms. Aberdien, Pietro, and the Mind Stone listen to her explain the Age – more like a week – of Ultron. The Mind Stone is very offended that the mind-matrix copied from it thought that killing a whole world and replacing it with a hive mind would attract Thanos and allow it to take whatever stones the Mad Titan already has. Ms. Aberdien and Pietro look at it with a new kind of skepticism. Pietro had already heard the stories of how he dies, the new details of how it got to the point where their alliances kept flip flopping is weird. Ms. Aberdien states she'd likely have died in the country's civil war if it weren't for the kids, so thanks for the lease on life children.

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow whirl with theories as Wanda answers about what happens in other universes that follow similar to theirs. "Well, there's Pietro and I becoming Avengers because of someone else's robot pal. The Mind Stone could get taken and all they can read through the casing is the AI, which again leads to crazy robot."

"How many times has the crazy robot been avoided?" Ms. Aberdien asks with a sigh.

Wanda picks a random number between one and ten. "Five times." Okay, not so random. "We could get lucky?"

"We're moving to New York," Ms. Aberdien decides. "Doesn't matter if it comes _from_ Avengers Tower or _to_ Avengers Tower, it sounds like you'll both need to be on guard until 2015 is over."

"What about you?" Pietro asks, oblivious.

Ms. Aberdien grins. It's not a nice smile. "I've got some friends to make, legal rights to acquire, and medical supplies to stock up on."

Wanda sees what her guardian plays to do. The little girl smiles. "As long as your safe, Night Nurse."

Ms. Aberdien huffs, "That's stupid. Don't give me an alliterate nickname. Or a nickname at all."

Pietro looks between them. "What? What am I missing?"

The Mind Stone also expresses confusion.

The ladies cackle.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. A really big thank you to Teghan-Potter1370, Lavendor Queen, juury, EverRose808, LadyScatty, ShirazakiYami, Akira D. Ryusuke, LunarEclipse7812, and Guest for reviewing! Thank you so much, the support really means a lot!**

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable (it... kind of got dark… sorry). Have a fantastic day**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sadly, the hardest part about moving is the fight between Mind and Reality. The only reason it doesn't turn into all-out planet destroying levels is because the Mind Stone is hampered by the necklace casing while Reality can't cause too much fuss without hurting Jane.

As the hottest-person-alive may be working towards giving Jane immortality, it's not going to screw everything up now. Especially not by _leaving her._

Also, the scientists leave first.

"Have fun in Switzerland!" Wanda waves until they're out of sight. It's just her and her brother, the Mind Stone currently trapped in the desk for a time-out. "So, what now?"

"We could see a movie?" Pietro suggests. It is the first time they can relax in ages, no pressing arrangements for a while. School is out, and Pietro isn't on track anymore after Linda's announcement they will be immigrating before the year is out.

"I'd like that," Wand smiles and tucks under the arm he holds out for her. This is the first in a long time it's just them. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"What do you want for yours?" he smiles secretly. It's true, they've already gotten each other presents months ago.

"Cheater," she sniffs, unable to stop the grin. He got her an Iron Man plushie like the dork he is, but she will pretend to be shocked. "Can you believe it's been a year since the accident?"

"No," he hums, blurring slightly as he does. A side effect he's managed better than his movie-self ever did. She's so proud of her older bro. "Sometimes it seems like another life. Like, we were always meant to have these powers."

He slants her a look. Wanda chortles, "Well, not _always_."

"What would they have called us, if we were heroes?" he asks, under no impression they would have been heroes often. Not with his sister's powers. Everyone seems to revere physical strength, but any powers other than that are feared. Thor gets away with shooting lightening because he's hot and maybe-a-God. The Hulk is feared because of the initial mindless reaction.

"Quicksilver," Pietro rolls his eyes at her answer, "and the Scarlet Witch."

That… makes him _furious_.

 _His sister would be primed for crucifixion._

"We'll run if we have to," he smiles charmingly to hide the awful churning in his chest. "I'm good at that."

Wanda snorts and stares like her brother is the only special thing in the world. It's completely platonic, and the ugly possessive feelings in her chest are stomped on as much as possible. _He deserves happiness_. The Scarlet Witch only causes problems, so she'll always be Wanda for him (not that it's much better).

Good thing she's only Wanda Maximoff by name.

"What movie do you want to see?" she asks, ducking away to pull out her wallet. To her unsurprise, he chooses the romantic comedy over the horror and documentary. She'll put up with _another one_ because it's him, her romantic brother. She's rather the stupid gore movie, but that's what she gets for _asking_.

They get their own popcorns and drinks. There are a bunch of couples in the theatre, but often the rows are filled with groups of teenagers and flocks of older women. Pietro absolutely uses her as a block from those eyeing him hungrily.

Absolutely a platonic relationship. It's very disturbing how many think they're a couple.

Just.

 _Ew_.

"You cold?" he asks, shrugging off his jacket and not dissuading the ideas in their heads. Ugh. She shakes her head and he slides it back on. "What's with the look?"

Her brother is almost fourteen and she's not going to say anything to change their _absolutely platonic sibling bond_. "It's nothing. Maybe next time we can watch an action movie?"

He gives a dramatic sigh. " _Fine_."

When the movie starts, she's feeling so much better at the many inputs directed towards the screen. It makes watching a film a brand-new experience every time. Moments like these, where everything is calm and she can forget the future for a little while…

Makes living again so much sweeter.

;;;

They're in and settled into their apartment – _too close to the Avengers Tower for Wanda's comfort_ – when school's been in session a month. Their introduction goes the two ways Wanda expected, instead of just one or the other.

Pietro is the tall, blond, blue-eyed, _hot_ new student who speaks near perfect English with an accent somewhere between Sokovian and England's Received Pronunciation. He is a jock, a team player, and easily approachable. Within a week, he slots into the school like he was always there.

Wanda gets the other end of the spectrum, not only because she is no where near as pretty as her brother, but also because she is a _female_. The people in her class don't turn and smile at her like they do her brother, and she's _blessed_ with _hearing their every thought_ if she tunes in enough. Of the people her brother introduces her to, the other females are awkward around her while the few males accepting her already have set friend groups they won't go out of their way for.

Day three of high school, Wanda forces herself to skim through teenage minds. She finds the Pokémon players under a stairwell, introduces herself, and asks if she can join them for lunch.

Their first weekend consists of the twin's first day under Master Wong's tutelage.

Suffice to say, Fall of 2014 isn't something Wanda cares to ever repeat. The Mind Stone sulks through most of it, knowing Reality is living it up with Jane from the emails they send. Darcy's new job keeps her busy and jumping time zones, so Wanda reads all correspondence with a beaming smile. Grant Carter comes by, the twins lurking in the background while their guardian catches up with her almost-boyfriend. The worst of it all, by the beginning of Winter, Linda Aberdien has turned down two offers from Stark Industries and is the current favourite nurse of up-and-coming neurosurgeon, Dr. Strange.

Wanda didn't even know the man played nice with his colleges in _any_ universe. To be fair, he mainly likes how much sass Linda throws at his sarcasm and biting remarks. As soon as Linda mentioned kids, any interest beyond friendship died a cold hard death. At least the girl doesn't have to worry about the next Sorcerer Supreme becoming family.

And Linda – sweet, _cruel_ Linda – invites Stephen Strange and Wong over for holiday dinner with them when she hears they aren't spending the solstice night (or any other holiday) with anyone. Dr. Strange claims work and asks what they are celebrating early. Wong manages to convince Linda it's a better idea to come the morning after, so she can see how the children have progressed.

Wanda pouts behind her magazine, by herself in the hospital waiting room on their family dinner night. The story is they celebrate today because of some old tradition Pietro managed to dig up years ago. The truth is that the twins never wanted to risk their lives turning into a _holiday extra_.

"Ms. Maximoff," Dr. Strange takes the seat opposite to her, dressed casually. "Wonderful to see you again."

She can't stop the teenage eye roll. "I'm sure, doctor." Her magazine purposefully crackles as she folds the pages. "I thought you were busy with work tonight."

"Dinner party," he replies coolly.

"Schmoozing?"

"The hospital has to run."

"I'm sure someone else could have done it."

"No one is as good as I am."

That's unfortunately true. Wanda hums and glances to the doors, praying her guardian will come out already. They're picking up Pietro from a friend's house in half an hour.

"Is she still with that Carter fellow?" he smirks, very well knowing the answer. Wanda's sneer makes him chuckle. "Is he the only one who can make it tonight?"

"You're not helping your case," Wanda flicks her magazine and pretends to ignore him. "But if he pops the question to date her tonight because _someone_ didn't show, I'm going to be very annoyed."

"Oh, so you're usual state?"

"Kindly shut it."

"Shut what?"

Wanda growls and flips a page. "You still with Palmer?"

He stiffens. "She is my date tonight."

"Just don't get a big head, or she'll have every right to dump you."

He glowers. "Christine and mine's relationship is none of your business, Ms. Maximoff."

"It is when we're both here, waiting for our respective dates, and you talked about mine first."

The turn in sync to look at the doors. Still no one. Wanda sighs loudly, drawing the attention of the person a few chairs down with a broken wrist.

"I don't know what's sadder," Wanda starts skimming her magazine again. "That this is happening, or that it's a common occurrence."

"You should really get some friends," he agrees.

Wanda nods. "I really should."

;;;

"I don't see you organizing those books, Wanda!"

"You're not even looking," Wanda grumbles as she carefully levitates old tomes and scraps of paper in front of her. When she spots the proper one from the hovering Eiffel Tower-shaped stack, it gets flicked into the correct shelf.

"Careful with those!"

"I am!" she shouts back to Wong.

"I can see you playing air hockey with them!"

"I'm not- ugh!" The stupid New York Sanctum is known for its space-distortion effects, and those only increased after the whole invasion debacle. It's worse than the moving staircase in the Harry Potter books. The building moves so Wong can see _everything_. "Then I'll put them back the _normal_ way!"

"That wastes time and energy!"

Pietro stops by, a few books in his arms, just to snicker. Wanda sticks her tongue out as he runs again.

The leaning tower of books is disassembled and starts circling Wanda's head. She's down to five when Wong appears behind a bookshelf, motioning her to put them on the table. He gives her a look, "What's with the attitude?"

Wanda crosses her arms. "This Saturday is Valentines day."

"…So?"

Pietro stops by to explain. "Grant is taking Linda out for a romantic day." He's zooms away again.

Wong looks to the not-so-little girl, "And you're angry because…?"

The two adults finally started dating the first day of 2015, but that doesn't mean Wanda is _happy_ about it. "He wants to marry her."

There's a crash somewhere in the building. Wong snaps at Pietro to be more careful before turning to address teenage angst. "He's not going to propose on Valentines Day."

"But he's thought of it." Wanda makes a face.

"You're supposed to be working on blocking people out, and on organizing these books. He's not going to propose, get back to work."

Pietro swings by as Wong leaves. "If you're wrong, I'm the one who has to deal with her."

Ignoring Wanda's disbelieving 'hey!', Wong shoos the boy off. "They haven't been dating two months. Your guardian would destroy him if he tries anything."

Wanda nods hesitantly. "Thank you, Master Wong."

"Don't ever mention it, kid."

;;;

The thing about living so close to Avengers Tower, some days it's easier to walk past it on the way home.

The thing about Wanda, she's felt Jarvis' mind while walking past and it's _weird_. An AI's mind is ever evolving, not processing the same way a human or animal does with its 'memory' separate from how it learns. Wanda gets a headache doing more than a courtesy check, and honestly, she doesn't want the attention, so Jarvis' mind stays unread as she passes the building.

Jarvis kind-of is the building, so it's also strange to think of them as separate entities.

"Hold up," Wanda swings out an arm, hitting her brother's chest. While Pietro wheezes, she tilts her head back. "Oh. My. Gosh."

"What?" he hisses, holding his stomach.

"Tony Stark's in our apartment."

The Mind Stone around her neck spits angrily in her head while Pietro looks aghast, "You aren't serious."

"I am," Wanda's vibrating with happiness. " _Tony Stark is in our apartment_."

"You're serious," Pietro sighs when she hops on his back.

Wanda can feel the faint traces of Jarvis in a phone in her apartment. Then she found Tony Stark and Happy Hogan's minds in the vicinity. She points, elbows digging into her brother's shoulders. "Onwards, loyal steed!"

Pietro sighs and begins to jog. For everyone else, he's sprinting.

"Oh my gosh," Wanda hisses. Pietro slows down, and together they admire a car that costs more than either would have hoped to make in a year. "Oh my gosh. Pietro. Pietro, Mr. Hogan is inside the car."

"Then let's not go near the car," he shudders at the thought of meeting Mr. Hogan. "Do we need to stop by the pharmacy?"

"We have masks upstairs," she assures him. "I open the door, you run and get them? Bathroom cabinet, second from the top on the left."

It all goes as planned. There's a very manly squawk at the silver blur, while Linda shouts, "I told you, not in the house!"

"Sorry, Ms. Aberdien," the kids chime, white breathing masks over their faces.

"Alright, Grady Twins," _the Tony Stark_ grins at them like Pietro didn't almost give him a heart attack. "What's with the surgeon masks?"

"I take offense to that," Pietro feigns shock, holding out a mask for Linda to take. The guardian sighs but applies it, setting her coffee down. As Wanda's too busy making fake hearts float and pop around her head to hold a proper conversation, he continues, "Wanda could make it look like the elevator's spewing blood, though."

The hearts all pop dramatically and she glares. "Narc."

"Forever and ever and ever."

"Wow, that was creepy," Tony grins at them though. "You two are a riot. You want to join the Avengers?"

Linda _glares_. It startles the kids so bad they pause, eyes wide, as she folds her hands nicely. "As I was saying, Tony Stark, they do not wish to become Avengers, nor would I allow them while they are underage."

"Ms. Aberdien is correct," Wanda says softly, taking a set beside her guardian. Pietro sits on the armchair, arm around his sister's shoulder. "But let's begin again. Hello, sir. My name is Wanda Maximoff." She pokes her brother.

"I am Pietro Maximoff."

"Tony Stark," he fiddles with his sunglasses. "But I'm sure you already knew that. _Why_ don't you want to be Avengers? A lot of kids would love to, and they don't boast powersets like you do."

"We don't boast," Pietro rolls his eyes. "And power, responsibility, blah blah blah."

"What my brother means," Wanda throws him a glare before sobering in the face of a hero, "is that we have trained and will continue to train our powers so they do not hurt people. Helping people is a nice thought, but with my 'skillset' as you say, I would likely be crucified at the stake. Pietro is not impervious to bullets, nor has he reached speeds to move faster than them. We are, as our guardian said, underage. At best we would be trainees, and at worst we are child soldiers."

"Whoa," Tony holds up a hand, frowning. "You had me until child soldiers. We _do not_ condone that."

"Even if you were desperate?" Linda's face is hard lines and barely held back venom. "If there was someone stronger than the Hulk, a child who wanted to be an Avenger, would you not train them, mold them, into the best soldier for Earth?"

"…I feel like you have the wrong idea about what the Avengers are," Tony Stark says, tense and defensive.

"Earth's mightiest defenders," Pietro scoffs. "But you saw the army on the other side of the portal, and what are the Avengers doing now?"

"Not preparing," Linda agrees, "that's for sure."

Tony Stark doesn't know whether to be shocked or distrustful, and it shows. "You believe me," he finally says, a little hopeful and a little brush-off. "About the army coming."

"Of course," Wanda blinks and tugs at the Mind Stone around her neck. When Linda nods, the girl raises it up. "Thanos is coming for the Infinity Stones, and Earth currently has three."

"What… are in Infinity Stones? And who is Thanos?"

"I think we better start at the beginning," Linda says, putting a hand on her youngest's leg. "Wanda, the holograms please."

The girl smiles and excitedly bounces in her seat. With a wave of her hands, images of six glowing stones appear and swirl over the coffee table. "Once upon a time, there was a big bang…"

;;;

All-in-all, it goes _well_. Mr. Hogan is invited inside and Tony Stark's plans are cancelled, because there is a lot to talk about, like how the twins will be interning at Stark Industries.

Wanda is… _stunned_ to say the least. And touched. Even after their rude _No_ to Avenging, Tony Stark still looks out for them. He laughs it off, "At least this way you'll be able to use your powers legally."

Linda and Pietro are also thankful for the opportunity, and Wanda thinks _just maybe_ they can see why she'd worship the ground he walks on. The guardian is glad her children have a chance, and Pietro is glad he can do something with his powers. He'll be working in combination with Security and R&D, while Wanda rotates with PR and R&D.

While testing their powers for research and development is something the movie twins did, this is in a safe environment. There is no alterative motive of molding them into weapons or replicating their powers. No torture or torturing allowed. Stark Industries is not Hydra, and Wanda almost cries in relief.

The only person not happy is the Mind Stone. It's going to have some testing done, but all three on the couch were insistent there will be nothing done to replicate or study it's mind. "No need to test fate," Wanda says cryptically, creepily.

 _N_ ow squeals with joy while _B_ efore is banging their head trying to think of what else there is to say. They've talked about the Stones – keeping Jane and the Masters of the Mystic Arts out the discussion – and the Thor, Hela, Loki situation. Mentioned the Guardians of the Galaxy, because that's were the Power Stone will be passed around. Soul Stone is kind-of an evil recluse. Mentioned Nick Fury's friend Captain Marvel. Barton's family farm, the grudges against Natashalie, Bruce and the Hulk being a flight risk. Wakanda, it turns out , is the not-actually-a-secretly-advanced country because every big-wig in the tech industry knows about them. The vigilantes from television shows in another universe _B_ efore barely remembers.

How Wanda can sometimes see other possible realities.

(Don't-mention-the-car-accident.-Not-now.)

"I notice you didn't mention anything about Captain America," Tony Stark says the same time Mr. Hogan mentions, "So, the one thing I don't get are your face masks."

Wanda's family turns to her. She shrugs and explains, "Captain America may have tuberculosis."

Cue the coughs and spluttering. "Jarvis, check on that right away."

"Yes sir," comes from the phone on the table, recording their every word.

"Oh, right," Wanda slaps a fist into her palm. "Make sure you have a secure backup, Jarvis. Trust me, please have one. And if I'm working in the tower, we're going to need codes in case something happens to me."

"Wanda," Pietro snaps. They've talked about this, and he _doesn't agree_.

"It needs to be done," she snaps back. "The universe may decide to try and right itself, or I may have a mental break. In such time, I should be knocked out until it's sure I'm me or the break fixes itself."

"Has this happened before?" Mr. Hogan says, all business.

"No," Wanda answers honestly. "I don't want to risk it, though. My powers mean too many things could go wrong if I one day decide to be evil. I don't _plan_ on it, but I would like contingencies if it happens. Pietro doesn't agree to knock me out if I switch to the dark side."

"Another reason why they can't be on a team," Linda picks up a cookie. "They're compromised before they even get on a field."

"You're right," Tony sighs and fiddles with his empty coffee cup. "They won't be Avengers unless they ask, and even then, I'll make sure they're ready before they get in a fight."

"Are you thinking of retiring soon?" Wanda tilts her head. She's honestly curious, and his thoughts are so quick she'd never pick it up unless she focuses on that.

"Why?" he gives a wry grin. "Do I normally retire?"

"You try," Wanda begins softly, looking into her teacup as _B_ efore remembers. "You always get back in the suit, eventually. But… right now the world doesn't need Iron Man." She smiles a bit. "I know you and your superhero persona are one and the same, but Iron Man is for the big threats, isn't it? Right now, you could do so much good revolutionizing the world. You've met Helen Cho?"

"Yah," Tony unconsciously raises a hand to brush his sternum. "Great woman, world-renowned geneticist, has revolutionized multiple fields with her successes."

Wanda hums in agreement, a heart floating and popping by her head. "She really is great. Please make sure she doesn't get kidnapped by a crazy-murder robot."

"That is really specific. Jarvis, think you can keep tabs on her?"

The Stark phone glows. "Already begun, sir."

"Great," Tony huffs. "Fantastic. Any other surprises I should know about?"

Again, her family turns to her. Wanda ducks her head and coughs lightly.

"…Kid?"

"There's-" _don't say it_ , _not now_ , "a couple things. One you should-" she swallows hard, "one you _need_ to hear with a few others around. Like Ms. Potts, and Colonel Rhodes, and Mr. Hogan, and Jarvis. Maybe Friday if she's old enough when you finally turn her on. It's bad. _Really bad_."

"Now I'm not sure I want to hear it," he laughs uneasily. "Out with it, kid."

"No," Wanda is firm here. "Not without your main support system. This needs to be said with people you trust, and those are the only people I trust with you so choose who you want and- and take a few days off. You need to hear it, even if it's not something that happened in this universe."

Tony Stark sighs and shakes his head. "Okay then, moving on to certainties, what else can you tell me?"

Wanda fidgets. "Can you keep an eye on a kid, and look for a woman?" Her eyes dart between everyone, because she's never even uttered this name to Pietro. "Peter Parker might gain more strength than Mr. Rogers from a radioactive spider bite."

"You're joking."

"It actually happens in more universes than you'd think." There was a movie about it, after all.

"Okay, fine. Sure. Parker with a spider bite. Where can I keep an eye on him?"

"He most likely lives in Queens." He's got to be so _young_ at this point. "It may take a few years until he gets bit. The other one… Jessica Jones. She-" Wanda shudders. "She has it rough. She has a bunch of powers, and this guy he-" Wanda clutches her shoulders, because she knows the basics of Jessica Jones' story and it is terrible. One of the many reasons Wanda fears mental abilities. "She didn't get a happier ending than staying alive. It's not going to get better for her but, if you can somehow get her to agree to work through everything that triggers her PTSD, she may be a lead on how to block mind control."

"So, my new roster might be a lawyer, an ex-cop, a tormented young woman, and a kid." Tony looks about as happy as the time he heard a nuke was coming for the city. "Have you got anyone else in mind who could be worse than them?"

Wanda thinks about it. Her eyes go wide as she remembers, "Ant-Man."

"What kind of name is _Ant-Man_?"

"A name Hank Pym comes up with."

Tony doesn't know whether to laugh or groan. Wanda feels the same, because she can't believe she remembered the people in television shows before a movie. And in front of Lord Tony Stark. This black-stain will haunt her until the movie comes to pass.

;;;

"I'm still not happy," the Mind Stone tells her, sulking off to the side of her mental shield. Wanda 'rolls her eyes' from the center of her mind, watching him ghost the edges like usual. " _That man_ causes more issues than he solves, no matter what you believe of him."

"I thought we'd moved past your hate for Tony Stark," Wanda drawls. "Besides, it's not like we'll be working with him. We're working with his company. Completely different."

"And why do I not have a say in this?"

"Ignoring the fact you're currently _jewellery_ , this is still prison time for your part in New York and trying to kill Pietro and I when we first met."

It splutters, " _Prison time?!"_

Wanda shrugs, "When you're out, I'll give you a body. Hopefully it will keep you occupied enough that you'll stop destroying people."

There is a stunned, tense silence. It violently slaps her shield. "How long have you known how to give me a form?"

"Since Reality did it."

The Mind Stone throws a massive temper tantrum. No matter how hard it tries, it can't get past the _B_ efore and _N_ ow swirling the shield, keeping Wanda safe. She's long-since stopped being afraid when it gets like this. "See, bad behaviour only extends your time."

It stops all of a sudden, 'hands' pressing on the shield. "You are cruel."

That hardens her core, because movie-Wanda was cruel. She was abusive and manipulative. _B_ efore sees the similarities between them, and _N_ ow accepts she's never going to be a good person.

Nobody pays to watch a mind controller take an intern job in Public Relations. Wanda takes comfort in the fact that, even if at the core they are the same, the pasts of movie-Wanda and her have shaped them to be different people. Here, when facing a stone of infinite power that can't move by itself, Wanda accepts she is _cruel_ and _mean_ and _hurtful_.

If it keeps Pietro alive, she is ready to recreate the universe.

"What would it take," the Mind Stone asks softly, "to let me stand beside you?"

"I can sense your emotions, you know?" Wanda 'smiles' in her headspace. "Even if you don't have a nervous system, to think is to be. Reality _loves_ Jane. An all-encompassing feeling that reaches beyond protecting his holder.

"You, however, tolerate my family. You see me as the key to completing your goals, to obtaining a body and reuniting your family. I will agree, I am cruel because I hold you hostage from your goals. I hold the power, and I see through your best tricks. To stand beside me, would mean you see and accept me as a fallible person. You would have to look and understand that I am not immortal, nor will I ever live as long as you. And you have to like and accept that as my friend, as well as accept me for being human."

"Stockholm syndrome," it counters.

"You asked what it would take to stand beside _me_ ," Wanda giggles. "If you feel any of what I mentioned towards another person, I will gladly let you be free."

"Even if it's Thanos?"

Wanda makes a sour face. "Even then."

She just doesn't mention she'd have to destroy the Mind Stone if that happens.

;;;

"Yes, I understand," Linda's purses her lips. The twins pause their game, looking to their guardian on her month-old Stark phone. "I'll let them know. Thank you for phoning."

"What is it?" Wanda asks, the Mind Stone stirring around her neck in unease.

"Dr. Helen Cho has been missing for the last twenty-four hours," Linda sits down across from them. "Your internships have been moved up for safety reasons. Instead of the summer, you'll begin next week."

Pietro curses and Wanda plays with her necklace, frowning. "Any ideas what's going on?"

"Not at the moment. Tony Stark said he would keep us updated as the investigation continues."

"That's nice of him." Wanda sighs.

"I'm more worried about the possible murder-bot, sister," Pietro drawls angrily. "I thought there shouldn't have been a problem with the Mind Stone away from artificial technology."

"And _I_ thought we would live normal lives, but here we are."

"No fighting," Linda scolds half-heartedly. "You two will always stick together, okay? Always stay in public areas, and no using your powers unless you have to. You've not been legalized yet."

"Yes Linda," they chime. She smacks both their heads.

"Stay safe," she stresses.

"Only if you will," Wanda mutters with a weak smile. This is a worrisome development, but the chances of the twins getting involved should not be high. For all they know, it isn't a murder-bot at all.

["Don't worry,"] the Mind Stone sends reassuring waves her way. ["I won't let anything happen to you."]

Somehow, she's not reassured at all.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A really big thank you to Lavendor Queen, Guest, Wickedbantam, Guest, EverRose808, kfawcett1998, Lady Syndra, Guest, and Guest for reviewing! Thank you so much, the support truly means a lot!**

 **I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and that everyone has a fantastic day**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"We did as you asked and tried separating it by the waves of its ionizing radiation," the youngest scientist on the team, Dr. Amara Perera, turns the computer monitor so Wanda can see it.

"Which was _awful_ , just by the way," Dr. Irons breaks in, his head resting on the back of his chair. He worked on the Tesseract for a while, back before Shield fell. With all the data released on the internet he has readings to compare to. After weeks of staring at the screen and running deeper identification checks, he was able to spot the differences. "Since we can't see gamma rays, our systems have a hard time spotting the differences. I found it, though." He uncrosses an arm and slides the four varying charts over to his colleague's monitor.

"I'm still not sure how you two are alive," Dr. Perera admits. The biophysicist that she is screams about how exposure to this much radiation shouldn't be possible for humans to survive, never mind develop powers from it. Somehow, the casing around the stone keeps it contained. How then, did the girl and her twin brother survive initial contact?

"You were right about the stones sharing powers," Dr. Irons rolls over and overlaps the data from the stones, showing two major spikes in different areas. "These results are skewed by the Tesseract's casing, but as you can see they have relatively the same waves in common except for the violet-blue and violet-yellow sections."

"So," Wanda pokes at the hologram Tesseract, making it spin. "I guess those spikes are where they begin to differentiate? Or maybe how they use their powers? I know the Mind Stone can directly communicate with our minds, but it can't trigger any organs or glands or anything without making us hallucinate."

"Which crosses over with reality bending," Dr. Irons hums.

"It's not a nice, neat box," Dr. Perera sounds as unhappy as the rest of the team are at the fact. She swears. "Too bad. It would have made learning to deflect each ray much easier."

Wanda stops playing with the hologram, shutting it off and pointing at the monitor. "Which one's mine, and which is Pietro?"

"Okay," Dr. Perera straightens up, excited. "You two are a near-evenly split. Obviously, none of your spikes are anywhere near the Mind Stone's level, but you two do pass the highest for the Tesseract. Here, this is yours," the graph shows an almost perfectly lined, high match of red, orange, and yellow, "and here's your brother's," this graph is the opposite of Wanda's, with green, blue, and purple high.

"Does this mean Pietro could travel through space _and_ time one day?" Wanda whines, pouting at the screen. "That's so unfair."

The doctors chuckle at her, missing what else she sees on screen. Together, her numbers surpass those of the Mind Stone. Her _yellow_ is about half the size, but only adding her _red_ and _orange_ surpass the total number it contains. _Strongest Avenger indeed_. What would Captain Marvel's numbers look like?

"You're getting called by PR," Dr. Perera sighs, tucking away her communicator. "We'll see you tomorrow, Wanda."

"Miss you all," she forms cartoon hearts into reality, popping and reforming by her head on the way to the elevator. It always gets a laugh. "I'll be back with Pietro!"

"Bring something comfortable to move in!" the director of R&D calls.

Wanda lifts her thumbs up, only dropping with a sigh once the elevator is closed. "Hey, Jarvis? You there?"

"Yes, Ms. Maximoff."

"How's the day been for you?"

"Busy as always. And yourself?"

"Informative," Wanda nods. "Nobody really sciences the infinity stones, you know? It's nice not to know everything."

"Indeed."

"Any word on the missing scientists?"

"Nothing so far, but rest assured you will be alerted when a development is made."

"Thank you, Jarvis," Wanda smiles up at a camera just as the elevator doors open. She turns the smile to the person entering, only to falter at the critical eye Clint Barton turns over her.

"Stark hiring young now?" he seems to be biting back a smirk. "How old are you, kid?"

"I am a _teenager_ , thank you," Wanda squares her shoulders and purses her lips. "And it's an internship. I get real world experience taking coffee orders for people."

He snorts, smile breaking free. "Of course you do. Except, all the higher floors have their own coffee machine. Why you really here, _kid_?"

Wand crosses her arms, wondering why the elevator ride is taking so long. She turns to the camera. "Jarvis, I don't have to talk to this guy, do I?"

"Not at the moment," the A.I. responds. "However, the many PR teams in the tower share your time equally. You may get a first-hand experience after the next interstellar event."

"Let's not jinx it," Clint mutters as the door opens to his floor. A _lounging_ room.

"Hey Wanda!" Tony greets as he switches places with Clint, nodding to the other man. "Would you mind delivering this to Pepper? Thanks so much, I'll let Linda know you'll be late bye." He jumps back into the lounging room.

The elevator doors close much quicker, and the machine feels to be moving a lot faster up. _Jarvis, how could you?_

On the plus side, _she's going to meet Virginia "Pepper" Potts!_

Wanda does not feel ready. She stares with wide eyes into the black-as-night coffee. "Jarvis, why is this my life?"

He does not deign her a reply.

When the doors open again, Wanda takes careful steps through the hallways and follows the signs to the CEO's office. She waves at some of the PR heads she's gotten to know this month interning at S.I., but stalling doesn't work forever. Wanda swallows hard and knocks on the very plain looking door.

"Come in."

"Hi," Wanda hesitantly stands half-in-half-out, cup of coffee held out. "Mr. Tony Stark said to give this to you?"

"You must be Wanda," the strawberry-blonde haired goddess sighs, shoulders relaxing. "Come on in, and please have a seat."

Wanda twitches. Taking deep breathes, she gently walks across the floor. The plastic cup is quietly set on the table and the girl curls in on herself as she sits. Wanda does not blink.

"You're not in trouble," Ms. Potts smiles wryly, chugging her first sip like a champ. She doesn't even flinch at what has to be scolding hot coffee going down her throat. Wanda continues to not blink, all the while struggling not to gape or turn into a fan-girl mess. "I asked if someone could send you up whenever you had free time, but Tony obviously took it upon himself to get you here. I'm sorry your day's been interrupted."

Wanda swallows a retort, because those favoured or loved by gods and goddesses never have a happy end to their stories. There is nothing a strange girl can do to change the relationship between Tony and Virginia. "It's fine. It was time to change divisions anyway." Blink.

"Well," Ms. Potts sighs. "What I wish to talk about is the information you're withholding from Tony."

Wanda keeps her hands clasped in her lap. It's perfect view for Jarvis to see them, and for the goddess to not quite. Red cannot come off the girl without alerting others and, with how still and unblinking Wanda turns, any magical action will be noticed. "…Can you make what we discuss high enough priority that Jarvis doesn't tell Mr. Tony Stark."

Pepper does not take her eyes off the girl. "Jarvis, initiate We All Have Secrets protocol. Top priority, Alfa Bravo Oscar Dash Sierra Period India Period."

Wanda has to blink at that. _Didn't see it coming_.

"Everything is set, Ms. Potts," he says coolly.

"Everything we say here will remain secrets of Stark Industry." Ms. Potts leans forward and sets down her drink. "Now, what is so important that Jim, me, and Mr. Hogan must be there when Tony hears it?"

Wanda licks her lips. "Jarvis, do you still have access to the Shield files dumped on the internet?"

"Yes."

Ms. Potts raises an eyebrow.

"Can you look for any…" Wanda tries to think of a nice way to put this, "records dated between December 15 to December 18, 1991."

A look flashes on Ms. Potts' face, like she recognizes the dates but cannot quite know why. Jarvis replies, "Certainly," and there is a moment of pause.

"In 99% of universes following similar – if not directly the same – timelines as this one," Wanda pauses and notices the woman isn't blinking either, "it's… not an accident. I don't want it to be true here, but I won't know without proof. I'll still tell you, even if it's not true."

"How bad is it?" Ms. Potts asks softly, a steel to her eyes.

"Normally… _really_ bad."

"I have found a selection of documents between the dates you requested," Jarvis says almost tightly, and Wanda _knows_.

"December 16, 1991," Wanda's voice is steady as she lists off the correct name of the road, memorized from reading Wiki pages in this world. Ms. Potts' blue eyes are near grey with how stormy and steel they are. "There should be a video."

A pause. "There is."

"Tony's parents didn't die in an accident." Virginia Potts is the fragile calm, splintering before the storm razes the world.

"They were murdered," only Wanda's lips move, eyes looking glazed for all she sees clearly.

"Jarvis," the goddess almost glows, some hair standing on ends, "send the video to my computer."

He doesn't question the decision, and Wanda gets to hear something that's all-too real in this life. It was bad enough in Civil War. She's sure her eyes are flecking red just as Ms. Potts' skin is looking a bit too orange. When it's done, Virginia Potts calmly leans up to pick up the nearby wastebasket, so she can heave up the coffee. Wanda says nothing. A quick tissue wipe, and Ms. Potts is glassy-eyed and angry, yet a beautiful force of nature. "Who was that man?"

"The Winter Soldier," Wanda answers flatly, blinking back her own tears. She nods her thanks at being handed a tissue. "At least, it is in the other universes. He was Steve Roger's best friend back before World War II. Has a version of the super soldier serum and was tortured until he couldn't remember anything."

"Does Rogers know any of this?"

At the face of seething, Wanda pauses. "He knows who the Winter Soldier was. He and the Black Widow likely know Howard and Maria Stark were murdered. If… it's like many universes then his trips around the world have been in search of his friend."

Ms. Potts takes a long, deep breath. "Okay… Okay. What else have you not told Tony?"

Wanda hesitantly shrugs. "That is the most immediate? Give me a day and I can write you a list. There are a lot of possibilities."

"Write down the most likely, important, things to happen or have happened," Virginia sips her cooled coffee. "I'll get started on dealing with this. I'll confirm and deny facts with you beforehand, but I will be having everyone together so we can tell him. Who would you like with you at the time?"

"Pietro," she says immediately. "He's the only one I've told."

"Good. Talk to him tonight and see if there is anything you've forgotten to write down." It's a dismissal. The girl stands. "And Wanda, it was nice to meet you, circumstances aside. I look forward to seeing what you accomplish in my company."

Even with a sick feeling lingering in her chest, Wanda beams at the praise the Goddess gives her.

;;;

"Oh!" Wanda lifts up her Stark phone from the kitchen table, legs swinging underneath. She's reading Darcy's publicized thoughts on the newest draft of the United Nation's citizen-to-superhero accords. "Listen to this one!

"' _While my personal views agree that superheroes should have the backing of a country, I strongly feel this clause needs more amendment. The Avengers have all but officially been acknowledged as backed solely by the U.S.A., meaning that, when the time comes, it will be the U.S.A. who decides if a situation has escalated beyond control and needs to be punched into submission. I purposefully do not say hammer, as Thor is another matter entirely._

" _I do not see this clause passing because of how much power it would give the U.S.A., but I do see the benefits and disadvantages to what it could become. I would like to give simple-sounding answer, like a minimum of three countries needing to back an individual, where the superhero rotates each month to a country of its backing. Even placing further restrictions, such as each country must reside in a different continent._

" _I am sure some of the issues can be easily seen with this idea. Who is going to pay for the travel expenses, lodging, and training of these superheroes? Who has the funds to build centers for these people? Will there be teams? How can one individual get the backing of three countries – in separate continents no less – and maintain this backing throughout their career?_

" _The stigma against the inhuman has seen some of its worst over these past years. Many countries have laws against those with superpowers using their powers inside their borders, some going so far as to kill anyone displaying a blatant powerset or mutation. What country with laws like this would back a civilian to allow them to be named a superhero? What countries, besides the major players with money in the banks, would allow foreign citizens to cross their borders for the name of protection against future threats which may not even appear on their side of the world?_

" _One last thing to ponder about for this clause. If you were a superhero, and you were told to attack your home because, for good reasons, this is the mission issued order, would you do it? You're in foreign territory and you're a citizen of a land condemned. What happens to you without the backing of your home country?'"_

The pause in the apartment stretches, information settling. Pietro flips an egg. "Good thing we're not superheroes."

Wanda raises a glass, "Here, here!"

;;;

["Can we go yet,"] the Mind Stone sighs in Wanda's head as she plays with the necklace.

' _Not until I get to try the temperature chamber,'_ Wanda replies. Pietro bragged yesterday he got to about negative-nine Fahrenheit before he started feeling cold. She's not prepared to beat that record, but she's hoping to get at least zero before her body temperature rebels. The Mind Stone is just pissed its casing is surrounded by water in a vibration tank on the other side of the room.

["Don't go overboard,"] it warns almost hesitantly. She mentally flashes it a thumb up. ["Wanda, what's the highest frequency a human can hear?"]

' _About twenty-thousand hertz.'_ She smiles and tells the doctors outside that she's ready. On the other side of the room, there's a commotion about a dip into lower readings. ' _Show off.'_

Her own testing goes well, but she gets colder faster than normal. It is disappointing, knowing that the powerset saves her from a lot of grief but eventually turns body energy into heat at too cold temperatures. Wanda already does not have any weight to lose, maybe it's time to think about calorie drinks.

Pietro finds her wrapped in a blanket, drinking hot chocolate. He only smirks, worrying dying away, when she turns to glare. "I take it you didn't get as low as my temperature?"

Wanda holds curls slightly around the warmth – and probably a bit radioactive – heat the mind Stone gives off in her palms. "I-I n-never w-want to do-o that ag-gain."

"Probably for the best," Pietro flexes, the muscular jerk, "that only one of us be too hot to handle."

"Fac-ce my se-eething rage."

Whatever he goes to say never comes, Wanda's face twisting just enough that he knows something's up. Pietro follows her gaze to the elevator. It opens to reveal a redhead that really doesn't have permission to be here. Pietro looks at his shaking sister, and then marches over to security.

"That was fun to watch," Wanda mutters, observing the Black Widow getting hustled into the elevator by the security team of ex-Shield members.

"What was she here for?" Pietro pulls up a chair and kicks his feet into her lap.

Wanda pushes him off. "Was looking for info to tell Furry. I don't think she realizes Coulson is actually in charge now."

"Ugh," Pietro rolls his eyes. "Spy agencies. That's so last season."

Wanda giggles and relaxes, the tremors finally subsiding. ' _Thank you.'_

["It was nothing."]

"Can we get a pizza after this?" Wanda folds up her blanket. "Fresh from the oven?"

Pietro makes a face. "Have to stop along the way for those calorie shakes."

"Did you see a dietician?"

"Earlier today. They don't want me to run out of fat to burn."

Wanda lets herself get pulled up, expression serious. "No, you don't want that. Have they worked out a schedule?"

"Not yet. I get the treadmill next check-up for more data," he makes a face.

Wanda giggles. They ensure she's finished with the doctors, and then make for the elevator. The twins engage in a very heated debate about pizza toppings and where to order even once they've exited Avenger's Tower. They make it three blocks and an agreement on plain cheese when all the powerlines in the area shut off.

"…Sister," Pietro shuffles her behind him as half the street pauses to frown. Cars honk, there's a bit of screaming. "Any idea what's going on?"

Wanda gulps and looks to the sky because _no_ and _yes_. " _Look up_."

Three Ultron-like bots drift down, doing a stupid calm voice as the screaming picks up from the bystanders, "Now, now. There's no need for that. In fact, you could even return to your miserable little days. I'm not here for any of you."

They land in front of the twins. Pietro flings out an arm. Wanda looks into the A.I. mind and sees death and destruction. It wants to kill all humans, to create a better race once the extinction event is over. _Such a stupid robot._

"I'm here for you, Ms. Maximoff."

["Wanda?"]

Her hand creeps up to curl around her necklace, like a nervous fidget. Her other hand grasps the back of her brother's shirt. She sees that Ultron has no thought of letting her go but cannot see why she is targeted. He has other bodies stationed around the skyscrapers, waiting to see if Pietro attempts to run with her. "I'm afraid we haven't met before, sir."

He won't let Pietro live if she runs.

"Oh, 'sir'. Yes, not many use that with me." The grey android appears to smile. "To start, I'm Ultron, and you are currently the only person on Earth with the ability to produce enough energy to activate up my new body."

"I think you are mistaken." Her words swallow the slight _click_ of the chain breaking around her neck.

' _Pietro, when I give you the Mind Stone, run.'_

"I'm just a teenager," she smiles, _ignoring_ how her brother's head snaps her way. "I don't believe I have the ability to produce energy, at least, not like you're thinking."

["Wanda, what are you doing?"]

"Wanda," Pietro hisses.

"Like you know what I'm thinking?" Ultron chuckles, eye lights no longer holding any mirth. "But, you do know what your brother is thinking, don't you?"

'I won't leave you, Wanda!'

["Let me out so I can destroy it for you."]

' _No_ ,' she tells them both. To Pietro ' _you must leave me if the world is to survive'_ and to the Mind Stone ' _I can't give them reason to support your destruction'_. Her eyes must be redr _e_ d _red_ , and so unconvincing to the murder-bot as her hair lifts a bit from her shoulders.

"It isn't nice to leave others out of the conversation, don't you think, Ms. Maximoff?"

She slaps her necklace into her brother's hand, using the one on his shirt to pull him back. "Pietro, run!"

She throws up her free hands to make a shield, grunting at the impact from Ultron's guns. A quick hop on her feet throws another shield at a flying bot, shielding the missile it targeted at her brother. Wanda pants, red swirling freely around her as it lingers under her skin and around her limbs, bound and controlled by _B_ efore and _N_ ow.

"Interesting," Ultron mutters. "I knew it wouldn't kill you, but I didn't think you'd manage to hold off every shot. Just how much of the scepter got imprinted on you?"

"You first," Wanda lowers her arms, feeling Pietro in the safety of Avenger's tower. "I didn't think there would be enough to create a conscious."

"I was originally whatever Hyrda could scrape together," its grin is still horror movie levels, but Wanda has perfected creepy. She sort of wishes for a leather jacket instead of the homely vibe she's twisting. "But I am definitely more than they could scrounge up. Now," it holds out a hand, "easy way or hard way?"

She makes a face and holds out a hand, shields dropping. "Take me to your le-"

Wanda chokes, hand flying to her neck. The world tilts and blurs as she falls forwards, dart ripped out. Ultron catches her.

Its voice sounds slurry, "Did you really think I'd risk you running off?"

 _N_ ow falls asleep, while _B_ efore burns the drug in darkness.

;;;

(Never thought-) "-I'd be-" (-kidnapped.)

Wanda blinks, a very sterile white ceiling coming into view. _How original._

She sits up and makes a fist, destroying the camera in the room to unsalvageable pieces. Then she waits.

"That wasn't very-"

Instead of force choking, she force _crushes_ the Ultron bot's throat. The thing is tossed away, and she gets the next one in the doorway. Then the next. When it tries to go through a wall, she destroys it before it can land, giving away the ability to harm it without seeing. The teenager pants, an unnatural calm over her while she smiles and _destroys_.

Eventually, Ultron realizes all he's doing is wasting bodies. Wanda's hand is still outstretched, red caressing lines and waves around her body. It's ten minutes of destruction, and then Ultron leaves to 'let her cool off'.

Her smile stretches, red eyes widening. It takes a moment to jerk her limbs into standing, hair floating gently around her. There are others in the building. She could leave if she wanted.

 _Not before Ultron's finished._

Oh, right. He's trying to destroy humanity, isn't he? Yes, best not to let that happen.

 _Okay_.

The red shuts off, leaving a too scrawny teenager in too white clothing. Her hair is limp and greasy, meaning more than a day or two of not washing. She feels icky, like too much dry sweat. This is gross; maybe having the power on half-blast wouldn't be so bad.

Her stomach growls and Wanda realizes _no_. Can't waste more calories than necessary. With a sigh, Wanda moves around broken and twisted metal to the hallway of robot corpses. The light flickers above her door, she begins towards the other minds in the building.

"This is not a test," _B_ efore mutters hysterically, smile too big on Wanda' s face for comfort. It takes a while for her legs to move naturally. "This is the emergency broadcast system announcing the commencement of your first ever Purge as sanctioned by, well, _me._ All weapons have been authorized, and nothing is restricted. All humans in the building have been granted immunity and shall not be harmed." The cameras in the hallway are imploded one by one. "Commencing at my arrival, any and all crime is legal." She hits the elevator button but walks for the stairwell. "No one is coming to save you."

Wanda slams it open. There is a buzz of lasers and flight-mechanisms starting. _N_ ow keeps an eye out for all of Ultron's mental nodes while _B_ efore is ready to take out some years of unresolved problems on the A.I. "The Purge will conclude when you're dead, Ultron."

Robot bodies flood the stairwell and fly to windows.

Wanda raises red-swirling hands.

"Blessed be the fruit of my labors," Wanda merges references, "because I'm not letting you rebirth s**t."

"Little too late for that," an Ultron bot stands directly across from her in the air, window glass between them. "You know, I understand that you're angry. We could still do this the easy way."

Wanda smirks, _and all Ultron look-a-likes in a kilometer radius are burnt from the inside out_. "How's _that_ for energy overload?"

No one's in the stairwell. _Right_. Wanda sighs and gets to walking. "Why do my best moments always go unnoticed?"

;;;

Most of the people inside the building have quit screaming whenever the latest body Ultron sends into the perimeter explodes, but…

 _Well…_

Wanda Maximoff was always going to be a killer. For those who are human, she knocks on the door and carefully leads them to the kitchen area someone tells her about. There are not many of them in the building, but every single one was kidnapped for some reason or another. Having disassociated between _B_ efore and _N_ ow to monitor and react past her eyes means she struggles to be nice to the traumatized people. Barely twenty rescued and she's having trouble not grinning too wide with a voice too happy. Wanda isn't _happy_. She is rather _stressed_ and inappropriately smiling from the tense situation.

It is those who are not human that she kills. Mockeries of Ultron are trapped in rooms, cells, and other containment areas. Wanda does not _knock_ so much as she _blasts in the doors_. The things die within seconds of seeing her. All are connected to the murder-bot in some way, but at the same time they don't feel like him. These are his failed experiments for the next species to rule the planet. Wanda Maximoff was always going to be a killer.

 _Stop_ , _B_ efore commands and then once again stretches out to secure the area. _N_ ow lowers Wanda's arm, blinking through the red haze at the large android curled on the mattress. They switch roles, clash, and finally form more of a semblance of _Wanda_ then the rescued humans got to see.

A lone android, synthetic red skin. It – _he_ – shakes, slowly raising his head. He simulates gulping, arms tightening around his legs. "Are you going to kill me too?"

Wanda blinks a bit, feeling a too much like spaghetti for comfort. There is only a white mattress and this red naked android in the too sterile-white room. Her hand clamps on the doorframe, power dying down as she struggles to multi-task. "Ugh. Wha- no. No? No. You're Vision- Vision right? Correct?"

It – he – relaxes only enough to completely raise his head. "That is my name. How do you know it?"

"How- how, oh, because, you're special. Special. Not like Ultron- save people- shh, he's not- not Vision in the MCU- ha-ha!"

Wanda splits apart once again, _B_ efore controlling the body while _N_ ow keeps watch. There is a maniac smile on the girl's face while she holds out a hand being caressed in red power. "You're not the Vision I know, but the offer still stands. Come with me if you want to live."

He takes her hand with a soft, "Okay."

Wanda skips out with the synthetic-skin android. "Just don't go hurting anyone and you'll be okay."

He is silent, thoughts whirling. For some strange reason he's grateful she's here. _What a strange Vision._

"Don't hurt him," Wanda warns the scientists, some of whom recognize Vision, "and you get to live."

They're all side-characters here, after all. Not a single person in the building is needed for the future to succeed. Every one of them is expendable; _Wanda doesn't want to die again_.

A couple more hallways, two labs, and several cells later, there are over fifty humans in the cafeteria. And Vision. One more laboratory remaining, down and hidden in the basement that isn't there. Wanda carefully makes sure no one is behind the secret entrance before she smashes it in.

If possible, it is even more white and sterile down here. There are flashes of light from the machines beyond the glass. Wanda's grin stretches impossibly wide, the girl waves. "Hello, Dr. Cho. I'm here to get you and your colleagues out of here."

Said members of her department glance to the singled-out woman. Helen Cho stands impressively straight-shouldered for how tired she looks. "Are you the one making all the noise upstairs?"

Wanda nods, eyes still red and power still running circles around her while it destroys another of Ultron's body a kilometer away. Not able to hear the pop from down here. "Ultron kidnapped me recently, so I thought I would assist in destroying him however I can."

Dr. Cho nods and begins snapping orders to her colleagues. Wanda waits by the entrance until the known doctor yells she come over. Everyone is packing up files and saving data, while Wanda looks up at the taller woman. Dr. Cho spares her an unflinching glance, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm currently destroying any incoming Ultron bodies while also trying to have a conversation here," Wanda's voice barely has any infliction on it. "I've been at this for hours, and the more I hold it the worse I get."

"Can you hold it until a rescue?"

"That is the hope."

"Well," Dr. Cho huffs and finally looks uncertain, "what have you been doing to Ultron's more… human bodies?"

"Vision is the only android left."

"…Oh," Dr. Cho looks a bit more freaked out, but holds strong in the face of a nightmare. "Alright, come with me. The rest of you, make sure to be ready to move when I get back!"

There are affirmative calls at their backs. Dr. Cho strides to a room Wanda didn't even know existed. Ultron never thought of it, and no mind ever blinked from there. It is too dark, the only light coming from the blinking of machines and the test-tube in the center of the back wall. Wanda's power shades the room in red.

"Dr. Mancha was the leading researcher in cybernetic theory," Dr. Cho bites out. "Ultron kidnapped her long before me. I think he only came after me because her work wasn't what he wanted in the end."

Try as she might, Wanda cannot hear a thought from the child floating in the tube. "On my way through the compound, I noticed Ultorn didn't like normal, human skin."

Dr. Cho snaps out a hash laugh. "Those came from my cradle," her voice if rough, nearing the tears she has not been allowed to shed. "Every single one you saw. He's defiled my life's work every time he forced me to try and make him a new body. I don't think he ever realized I sabotaged him." When the girl looks, Helen Cho is baring her teeth in a matching smile. Tears glisten down the woman's cheeks. "Ultron disgusts me."

Here, she turns her hate filled glare on the thought-less child. "This is all that's left of Dr. Mancha. I'm sure for her work, he's _perfect_. But you're right, Ultron hates humans."

"So this is supposed to be the back up," Wanda pauses. "I am not sure his brain is functioning. It is not even running his organs."

"That's because he is empty in mind," Dr. Cho sits down in a rolling chair. "A shell. Tell me, do we upload a brain to him, or do we leave him here to die?"

Wanda blinks, unseeing as another of Ultron's bodies is destroyed outside the compound. "What do you want, Dr. Cho?"

"I want Ultron to die," the woman sneers. Wanda can read what the woman does not say. The girl turns with as bright a smile as she can muster. Not a thought from the child.

"I will make sure Ultron dies," Wanda promises. _He will kill Pietro if I do not_. Wanda is currently two warring states, one agreeing with Dr. Cho and the other- "I will know if the child has any thoughts or memories of Ultron, and I will remove them."

Dr. Cho starts up the computer. "Can you monitor the upload and protect us all at the same time?"

"I can only do two things at once, Dr. Cho," Wanda closes her eyes and faintly entertains how painful it is going to be to _pull back together_. "I would fall into a coma-like state, protecting us from Ultron and scanning the memories. I will no longer be able to move or protect myself when that happens."

Dr. Helen Cho, all of 5'10" and looking a stiff breeze away from crumpling, stares into bright red eyes and promises, "I will make sure nothing happens to you."

And Wanda believes her. "Once I have taken your group to the cafeteria, we will come back and begin the upload. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

;;;

 _Dr. Mancha wanted to name her child Victor._

Wanda is stuck in the 'dark' of her mind, reading through new memories and destroying some before they ever begin to make sense. On the other side, she pops Ultron bodies like it's going out of style. Rinse, repeat.

 _Ultron wanted this cyborg to be a sleeper agent._

How long does it take to download memories? Why do the Ultron bodies stop coming?

Wanda hates herself a little more for controlling a mind like she does.

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow are so tired.

The fear of pain keeps them apart.

 _I close my eyes but cannot sleep._

 _Count the hours without a peep._

The memory transfer ends after the hour mark of no sign of Ultron. It's been nearly twenty-four hours since Wanda woke up from her kidnapping. She gasps, eyes flying open to stay unfocused on the ceiling as red lights up the room. Her ears are ringing as the alarms in the room scream.

 _Please allow me the space to weep._

 _For memories are all I keep._

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow trade roles quickly. Back and forth. Wanda feels lightheaded as her mind switches places too quickly. There are several other people in the room with her. She recognizes Dr. Cho and a few other doctors, but names are not worth the extra effort. There is someone else, familiar yet _who?_

Wanda doesn't know how long she is staring at the ceiling. Sometimes a person comes over, but she can't move her body, so she has a forcefield blocking them. Eventually, several non-Ultron minds cross the perimeter.

"Intruder alert," Wanda mutters, eyelids closing as she focuses on following them. "Intruder… alert… In…"

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow struggle to maintain separation, energy spent. Wanda lies on the ground and limits to protecting herself and monitoring the intruders. Roles switch back and forth, reading something familiar about these new signatures. Back and forth. Rinse and repeat.

It feels like forever before one of the new minds enters her forcefields. Unsure why, Wanda cracks her eyes open. The Iron Man faceplate shoots back to reveal her Lord and Saviour.

"Hey kid, you can stop now. We've got you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well… That escalated quickly. Hopefully next chapter answers a bunch of questions.**

 **Thanks for reading! A really big thank you to Corralinne, Hyraeth, C0LOUR, Artemis Uzumaki – Nara, Chancellor S, Lavendor Queen, TheParadoxicalOxymoron, Teghan-Potter1370, I Am IronMaiden, MiharuTousaka, Blueowl, GinHanelle, Izzy, Respect Potatoes, and Hani for reviewing! Thank you all so much, the support truly means a lot!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I hope this chapter was enjoyable, and that you have a fantastic day**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

 _B_ efore and _N_ ow collapse into each other. If Wanda had the energy, she'd wonder if she screamed before the inhuman agony knocked her out.

;;;

 **Interlude**

While Wanda Maximoff was being drugged by Ultron, her brother Pietro Maximoff had slammed into the front desk of Stark Industries hard enough to crack the plastic. The secretary he's been flirting with the past week stares, phone slowly lowering as the teenager groans. His hand with the necklace slapping on the counter. "Please," his look is almost feverish. "Ultron's attacking. He has my sister."

The next five minutes is a scramble as employees – with the assistance of Jarvis – figure out just what is going on while making sure Pietro doesn't run out and face the android-like being himself. The Mind Stone's shouts go unheard by the unaware populace. Pietro white-knuckles the pendant, but he does not make contact. Finally, a person comes over to deliver news of them losing track of Wanda.

The boy hangs his head, pained lines creasing his face. His guardian is being brought from her job to the tower, defences are raised, and he is being called to go to the elevator. While he knows his sister will be fine, the separation is eating away at his insides. Without him or the stone to limit her, Wanda is now a ticking timebomb.

Pietro knows he needs to stay alive. That is his one goal until they can be reunited. Wanda has admitted that without him she struggles to maintain the difference between present and possibility. If he dies, there is nothing stopping her from tearing the world apart.

It is a lot of pressure, especially with the threat of killer robot outside.

The elevator goes up, up, up, and when it opens there's Tony Stark talking fast on a cellphone while other Avengers members are clamouring. Pietro is hurt on a spiritual level, feeling a loss he's never considered, and is knowingly biased from all the years about hearing what these people could have done, could still do. The chain dangles through his fingers but squeezing hurts enough that it cancels the Mind Stone's tries at connection. It's all Pietro who snaps- no, roars, " _Everyone shut up!"_

Silence. Tony muttering, "Got to go, Pep," as he strides forward.

"I think you're on the wrong floor, kid," drawls Hawkeye. _Clint Barton_. The most susceptible to mind control. The Mind Stone already got him once, and Wanda could have had him eating out of her hands as a gift from it.

"Pietro, hey," Tony calls. The teen drags his eyes away. The man's stopped a few paces away, hands raised and struggling to grin. "We'll find her. You and Linda will be safe here, and we'll find her. How's that sound? No school for a couple days, maybe some videogames and interning, we've got it all set."

Pietro's mouth clicks closed as the Black Widow moves towards the two, "Tony, who's this?"

She's seen him in the lab. Earlier today he called the guards on her. His lips pull back in a snarl, something all but Tony can see as he introduces him to the team.

"I know who _they_ are," Pietro sneers. "She tried to break in on our session today. Why isn't she in jail?"

The Black Widow raises her eyebrows. They're a bit of outcry from Captain America – "Natasha's done nothing wrong" – and Barton – "who do you think you are, kid" – while the hunched over nerd furrows his eyebrows and mutters. There's a woman in the corner with a clipboard who appears to be on the teen's side with how unimpressed she's looking at the Black Widow. Must be an ex-Shield agent.

"Pietro, we need-"

" _Mr. Tony Stark_ ," Pietro stresses, using a name only Wanda calls him. A reminder of what's important _now_. "You don't need half these people to fight a murder robot. Wanda's probably dealing with that right now. If you're going to look for her, find where the most explosions are happening."

"Kid," Tony sighs, ignoring the growing demands behind him. "Your sister's strong, but she's not- wait. Did Ultron get the-"

"No," Pietro wraps the chain around his fingers. He's reluctant at how that is what's bringing tears to his eyes. "She t-told me to run, Tony."

The man nods slowly. "Sometimes that's all you can do."

"Tony!" Captain America – _don't ever trust Steve Rogers, Pietro_ – grabs and pulls on the unenhanced human's shoulder.

It happens the millisecond after Pietro sees the wince of pain. To him, the world freezes as his free hand goes back, and the forward. Pietro's standing back where he was before Captain America's feet leave the ground. Everyone watches the man fly across the room. _I hope Jarvis is recording this._

"Pietro," Tony sighs after the moment of shock, disappointed. Two of the three Avengers have drawn weapons while the nerd looks a bit green. _The Hulk, Dr. Bruce Banner. The doctor is a coward, don't ever believe otherwise._ "I know you're upset-"

"Then let's fix that," Pietro doesn't turn his back as he enters the still-open elevator. "You _do_ have a way to track her, _right_?"

Tony sighs, looks over his shoulder, "Hey Bruce! Want to track a signal with me?"

"Tony," the green ish man wheezes. "What is going on?"

"Time is of the essence!" Pietro snaps. Knows he's been trained not to like the Avengers, but he's sure they can turn on the news or any media outlet and see what's up. "Tick tock- _not you_."

If the venom in his tone surprises her, the Black Widow doesn't show it, still walking forward. "If this is an emergency-"

"Yep, okay!" Tony breaks in, jumping into the elevator. Pietro is sure his anxious, murder-ridden feelings are reflecting on his face. "Jarvis, take us up! If Bruce wants to come later, he can!"

"Tony, you can't just-"

"Bye!" the brat of a man grins and waves as the doors close. Then he sighs, glaring at Pietro. "I'll have them on my case for weeks after this."

"Not if my family has any say," the teen replies. "And you _can_ stop protecting them, you know. There are better, more capable enhanced out there."

"I've looked at a few your sister suggested, but I can't just throw them out."

"Uh, yah you can. Your tower, your rules."

"But- kid, they're- ugh, not important! Do you have any idea where your sister is?"

Pietro makes a face, finally lifting the Mind Stone into view. On the palm of his hand, shaped just like the scar, the piece of jewellery doesn't look that threatening. "Sokovia."

He can't understand the Mind Stone if it's making any fuss. That will be Wanda's joy to deal with for ditching them both in order to keep them safe.

"It's always Sokovia."

;;;

One would think narrowing it down to a country would make the search easier. As it turns out, Ultron is scum whose current objective is to destroy the Earth. This isn't new to Pietro, he also knew the robot may try to access nuclear codes. What is new is that the murder bot robot is trying to access _everyone's_ nuclear codes by holding high-ranking political officials hostage.

Not in Sokovia, though. Or Wakanda, but the murder bot made sure to keep a livestream ready for every country he went after so that's going to be a mess for the country later. How he got so many robot bodies made without anyone shouting it from the rooftops is a miracle, but according to Wanda this is the _Age of Ultron_.

And it lasts about a week.

Linda practically flies into the cafeteria. Pietro stands, but in this instance she's faster. Without the super strength he would have been crushed, but as it is the teen only laughs through the tears.

"They'll get her back," Linda whispers, reaching up to stroke his hair. "You know how your sister is. If she doesn't rescue herself, her Lord and Savour will."

Pietro chokes. Leans back. "You don't _believe_ that, do you?"

"Of course not, but _I_ can't see alternative futures."

Pietro slumps back down on the bench. The on-watchers go back to the televisions broadcasting the livestreams. "I don't know if we can survive a week?"

"A week?" Linda scoffs, stealing his orange. "Pietro, dear, it's not going to last a week. The alien invasion didn't last a week. Dark elves didn't even _happen_."

"Skynet."

"This isn't Skynet. And here I thought your sister was the only one with trouble determining fact and fiction."

" _Linda_ -"

"Oh look, that's three US Embassies turned to rubble. He really has it out for the US, doesn't he?"

"I wonder why."

Sarcasm aside, Linda Aberdien actually thinks about it. "Politics. Also, keeps the heroes busy, doesn't it?"

"Keeps the world a mess."

"Yes…" she draws out the word. Eyes drift to the new chained necklace he wears. "Has the stone talked to you at all?"

"Only Wanda can-" Pietro pauses as he remembers it's not the only stone on Earth.

Linda hums. "I wonder how Jane is doing."

Pietro fumbles getting his Stark Phone out. Hits the first contact.

"Hey buttmunch," Darcy drawls between explosions. "Thanks for giving us a warning."

"I'm sorry," Pietro utters, distraught because he completely forgot about The Queen.

" _Is that Wanda_?!" he hears Jane yell in the background. " _Tell her I need a way to calm Williric down_!"

Linda leans back from listening, mouthing 'who's Williric?'

Pietro shrugs.

"Is you sister around?" Darcy asks. A loud _boom_ echoes in the distance. "Jane's little friend is _kind-of_ losing his mind over here."

"Wanda was kidnapped," Pietro chokes out, closing his eyes as the background noise fills with screeching and monologuing.

"I'm sorry," Darcy shouts into the receiver, "did you just say she was _kidnapped_?!"

" _She was what_?!"

"Ultron got her."

Darcy manages to curse and appear on the television screen livestreaming Ultron bots being taken out by a faceless person. Between the pain ripping his insides to worried shreds, Pietro is almost impressed with how she and Jane are keeping up with the action. "Hey, Darcy, who's that you're running after?"

"Can you see me?!"

"Ultron is livestreaming all his activities. When did you guys get to Sweden?"

"Last month- not important! _Hey, Williric! Deal with the Ultron guy filming us!"_

The faceless person turns and red shoots off them in a dome. The last Pietro sees is Darcy using Jane as a shield before the camera dies.

" _You just knocked out the power in the block!"_ Darcy's shout is a bit distant in the phone. Pietro calls her name until she responds. "Yah, yah, I'm fine. He just doesn't get the _reality_ of the situation, if you know what I mean."

Pietro swears. "That's not the stone."

"You know it is. Anyways, if you're not going to help, I've got two lovebirds to keep from Skynet. Good luck getting Wanda back! _Ian, there you are_!"

Pietro stares at the dead phone in his hand. Linda hums thoughtfully, "Okay, so maybe it's a bit like Skynet. I'm sorry for calling you and your sister names."

Pietro glares.

;;;

Day two is a lot of moping with a few interruptions. The first is when they're about to leave their small, two-beds dorm room for food. There's a knock at the door. Linda goes to greet them, only to slam the door shut and locked before it's even partially opened. She sticks the desk chair under the handle.

Like the curious teen he is, Pietro asks, "Who was that?"

"Just a useless nobody," Linda smiles sweetly and gathers her purse. "Are you ready?"

Pietro stands from the bed, hesitantly following because he didn't hear any steps away from the door. In one smooth motion, Linda kicks the chair, opens the door, and pulls a knife on Hawkeye.

"Now, dear," Linda is honey and sunshine, "you really don't want to test me before I've had my coffee."

Hawkeye seems amused, hands raised in surrender. "Understood."

The knife disappears. "Tootles."

Pietro walks with her. Turns and sticks his tongue out like the teen-child he is. When they're far enough away, he asks, "Tootles? Really?"

"I still have a knife, dear."

So ends the questioning.

Interruption two isn't nearly as interesting. The Black Widow tries to get him during interning hours. It leads to a very protective – and grudge holding – Security team forming a barrier between them and chasing her out. When the second part doesn't work, they trick her by corralling her into the elevator as she attempts to take them all on.

"I could have just dropped her in there," Pietro pouts. He gets a pat on the head from his boss and told he doesn't ever need to get involved with the traitors.

Third incident causes the next crisis, though. Linda and Pietro are in the cafeteria trying to make it through dinner, not having heard any updates about Wanda, when Steve Rogers sits down across from them. In sync, they get up to leave.

"I was just hoping to talk with you!" he calls after them. When Pietro looks, the grown man is standing taller than both with a disappointed look. It makes him ill.

Linda holds her nose up high and sneers like the best of them. "Until there is conformation your super serum did not mutate any diseases you may have carried, I will not be in the same room as you."

She grabs Pietro's hand and marches them away from the slow-growing mutters in the cafeteria.

"Have I ever told you you're the best," Pietro finally feels a real smile cross his face. The first since Wanda went missing. "Because you are."

Linda grins, sharp and toothy. It's the same smile she gives an hour later when Tony storms into the room and collapses on the bed. "Could you not cause trouble for one day?!"

"Find Wanda and we'll be out of your hair," she replies, patting the man on her way by.

"Blackmail," he whines. "Betrayal."

"Hey," Pietro looks up from the book he's reading, the Mind Stone warm on his chest hours after Linda destroying whatever positive look the few employees had for blue-eyed blond spangled banner. "They started it when the came after us."

"I know," Tony groans. "Jarvis showed me the footage."

"Oh, Wanda will be happy then."

"Hush, Pietro." Linda sits on the desk chair. "So, _Lord Stark_ , what news do you have for us?"

He sits up, "Not knighted. But, uh, Wanda? I think we have a location. Only problem is that there might be three locations."

"Ultron couldn't have all this in one place without people noticing," Linda nods. "Will there be a problem looking for her?"

"We'll have to go through them one at a time, unless I send in the rest of the team to the other locations."

"Pass," Pietro flips the page in his book, pretending to be reading. The way his edges blur with stress reveals how upset he is. "She'll kill them and make it look like an accident."

The room pauses. Silence. Pietro lifts his head, "What?"

"No, you're right," Linda agrees, "that sounds like her."

Tony Stark isn't as accepting, "She solves her problems with murder?!"

"She hasn't _yet_ ," Pietro stressed. "Who knows what Ultron's done since he found her. She could be beyond mental satiability and kill anyone in her path. Has there been any explosions?"

"Not yet," Tony looks wary.

Both Pietro and Linda are uneasy at the implications. That means she's either incapacitated, biding time to gather strength, or…

"You, me," Pietro says.

"Tony, Pepper," Linda continues.

"Darcy."

"The Smol."

The blink at each other. Pietro hesitates, "You don't think…"

"I'm lost!" Tony waves his hands. "What are you talking about?"

"Wanda has six people she doesn't want to lose," Linda replies, settling back. "Because of the timelines, she gave them titles until we met them. The only one we don't know is The Smol."

"'Smol,'" the multi-billionaire genius repeats. "Like, someone tiny and cute? Smol bean?"

"It is a person," Pietro grumbles, pretty sure he isn't going to like whoever they are. "But that's all we know."

"You're thinking they might be there with her?" Tony's eyes light up. "He's threatening them, so she's not going murder on the murder robot yet!"

"I don't know why else she wouldn't have made some noise," Pietro shrugs. "She doesn't do subtle very often."

"Or at all," Linda mutters.

"Okay, so," Tony gets up to pace. "Wanda is either incapacitated or protecting someone. Moreover, I shouldn't let the group of misfits near 'cause there's a high chance of murder. Anything else I should know?"

"Wanda will try to keep the area contained," Pietro thinks back to their training. "She's always worried about losing control and splitting her range out too far from her body. If things start exploding, they'll be within a parameter she considers safe."

"Got it," Tony hurries for the door, only stopping when one of his many stray thoughts stick around. "What title did I have?"

"Tony Stark," Linda answers smoothly. Pietro is sure Wanda would disown them if they ever told the man. "She made no secret that you are her favourite outside of the family."

"Huh," he blinks, "well, that's kind of disappointing. The name thing, not the- you know what I mean."

The two share a long-suffering glance the moment after the door's shut.

"I'm glad he didn't ask about Virginia," Linda comments. "That would haven been a little too embarrassing to admit."

;;;

When Pietro awakens at too-early in the morning, it's not because of the possible twin bond. It's the link that connects him, Erik, and even Clint Barton to the Mind Stone. Several ex-Sheild, Shield, and Hydra members jolt across the world. It isn't strong enough that Loki could feel it, but for a split second there was a sense of _wrong_ for the previous Mind controlled on Earth.

Pietro was never directly in contact with the Mind Stone's power beyond what few talks they've had. Wanda gave him the power. When she awakens and splits, he feels the croons of her potential. Of _theirs_.

But it's too far away and too unknown. Pietro rolls over and is asleep by the time his sister destroys Ultron bodies in a stairwell.

;;;

Pietro feels heavier as the day goes on, the Mind Stone weighing him down. He slouches next to the Security employees for lunch, and they began filling him in on the situation. Ultron's currently being destroyed, Tony and a new A.I. he's been working on flew out with the Iron Legion, and finally he's got gym duty today.

Normally he enjoys shadowing the coaches in the gym, but today Steve Rogers shadow boxes in all his muscular glory. Must have run out of punching bags to destroy in his personal gym.

The gym, mostly empty, has everyone staying away from the man like he's carrying the plague. Pietro's teacher takes one look and walks out. The teen doesn't question it, eyes widening when the star-spangled man begins calling out.

"Jarvis," Pietro's teacher says, guiding the teen to a room they haven't used. "Please lock the door and explain to Mr. Rogers why coming after a young man who doesn't want to talk to him will leave him facing the anger of the PR, Security, and science teams."

Pietro swallows hard, feeling very tired. _"Thank you."_

"Go to sleep, Pietro," his teacher moves to a computer, pulling up files as he goes. "You look exhausted."

( _Together, they collapse_.)

;;;

It's not until late at night that they hear the news. The CEO of Stark Industries personally stops by their dorm to explain.

Linda breaks into tears. Pietro is shocked by the reaction, but he's too relieved to do anything but collapse on his bed. "H-how long until she comes back?"

"At least a few days." Pepper explains. "She'll need to be checked out and cleared by our doctors. After that, Tony is insisting on using a private jet to fly her and the other missing people back home. That will take a day or two."

"Thank you," Linda chokes out through her sobbing. "Thank you for finding her."

"Thank Tony," Virginia smiles and leaves.

"We will," Pietro promises. He plays with the casing hiding an infinity stone. It feels lighter. _She's coming home_.

"She really did it," Linda laughs.

"I never doubted her." He breathes the relief. "She's my twin, after all."

 _We survived the Age of Ultron._

;;;

The good news lasts for two days, where the Avengers seem to have taken a hint. Pietro is back to his charming, confident self right up until the news of Wanda coming back, "She's in a coma?"

"That's what we're calling it," Tony Stark looks old. Older than the nerd doctor fidgeting beside him. "I was hoping either of you be able to give us more information."

"My guess," Linda begins slowly, back to her usual composed and distant self, "would be that she overused her power. She receives backlash from her powers whenever she stretches her sensing range too far, and it usually puts her to sleep for a few hours."

"Then it's possible Wanda's body is healing from the backlash," Dr. Banner mutters. "Especially if the reports are true and she used her mind control is an unorthodox way."

Linda and Pietro sharpen, the woman is in charge though, "Unorthodox _how_?"

In response, Tony grins and whirls over to the monitors. "This is Victor Mancha." A boy, maybe five years old, appears on screen next to Wanda's hospital bed. The picture has Dr. Cho running scans over the teen's body, mouth open and paused on a word. "Son of the recently deceased Dr. Marianella Mancha and recently defeated, Ultron."

"No. Way." Pietro blurts out.

Linda snaps, "Explain."

"Victor here was less than a vegetable a week ago. We think Ultron was growing a cyborg body to take over and escape into the world if he failed. Wanda parsed through the memory files left by Dr. Mancha and Ultron and implanted them into Victor's head."

"Which is disturbing to think about," Dr. Banner breaks in. "Did either of you know that Wanda had this kind of ability?"

"I did," Pietro shrugs, "but she hates mental manipulation so it's her hardest power to use. _This_ would be why she's in a coma."

" _Why_ would Wanda do this?" Dr. Banner stresses. "If she hates using it."

"Well, he would have died otherwise, right?" Pietro glares at the man. "I think the action speaks for itself."

"Oh," Tony cackles, "her actions speak for themselves alright. It was very easy to find her once it started raining metal bits."

"Who gets custody of the child?" Linda asks the important questions.

Tony frowns, "Why do you want to know?"

"His biological parents are dead, and since he was 'less than a vegetable' it can be stated that Wanda is his primary caregiver."

Pietro strangles a laugh. _A fairy godparent_.

"I'll look into it," Tony nods slowly. "You're right. He should probably come back to the tower anyways. I copied all the data from Ultron's secret lab. Bruce and I are going to parse thought it. What was weird was how supervillain-like he was."

"Hopefully Wanda can answer those questions." Linda stands and marches up to Tony. He startles only until she sticks out a hand. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Pietro hurries over to thank Wanda's Lord and Saviour too. "I owe you one, Tony."

"Nah, kid," the man looks very uncomfortable, "it was a world-ending event. No favours needed."

"You've gone above and beyond for us," Linda strictly elaborates, not taking any of that nonsense. "You protected us, housed us, _fed us_ , all for free. And you got Wanda back safe and sound. If there's anything we can do, feel free to tell us."

;;;

Clint Barton sits down across from him. It's Linda and Grant's date night, and while the Security fellows are watching carefully Pietro doesn't immediately get up and leave. Not when Clint begins with, "I've been checked by medical, Nat's doing it now and Steve is going in the morning."

The teen deadpans, "Good for you."

"So, fill me in," Clint spreads his arms. "Why are you here, kid?"

"It's none of your business, Mr. Barton," Pietro throws a winning smile. He is charm and grace, while all this guy can do is shoot arrows and leave his family.

"Look," Clint sighs, "I'm _trying_ to be nice." Oh, so this is not cornering a teenager without their guardian around? "Ultron's defeated, your sister's been found. All I want to know is why she was taken in the first place, and why you guys got special treatment to stay here. I mean, you punched Steve across the room and then do paperwork with Security? That's kind of lame. Why didn't you go out and help everyone take down Ultron?"

There are imprints on Pietro's fork from his fingers. This man has a child on the way. _Nathaniel Pietro Barton_. The name a product of an alternate Wanda's meddling. How does he know she's been found? Why is he looking down at the Security team, _people he once worked with_? "I should hope you realize that I am underage, since you keep calling me _kid_ , Mr. Barton. I am an intern, nothing more, nothing less."

" _Sure_ kid," Clint rolls his eyes. "Let's say that explains why you're in the dorms. Doesn't explain super strength."

"I drink milk." His teeth glint. "It matches my hair, after all."

The man snorts, "Right, listen kid-"

"You've overstayed your welcome, Barton." The head of R&D's security is a woman twice Hawkeye's size and built for heavy lifting. She can throw a fire extinguisher across the room with excellent accuracy and Pietro's seen her destroy a goo monster with one gauntleted punch. "Leave the boy alone."

Clint seems to get the clue, even as anger flickers across his face. "Sure, whatever. We'll find out what happened soon enough."

He storms away. Pietro thanks his saviour.

"If you see any of them in the lab," she assures him, "you have my full permission to throw them out."

;;;

Wanda is still. Pale. The red in her hair drawing out any healthy look. Pietro swallows hard and wraps the Mind Stone charm in her scarred palm, matching their old wounds. She still doesn't wake.

"Come on, Wanda," he promises her, "this is your reality. Come back to us."

Linda strokes the teen's hair. Nothing but easy breathing. The tube in his sister's mouth scares Pietro the most, but Linda seems relieved. "There is a lot of school you need to catch up on. Your gamer friends even sent a card."

"I still don't know why you adore Pokémon," Pietro laughs, wiping his eyes. "Digimon is going to be the big one here, just you wait."

They turn in sync at the knock. Virginia Potts is holding the hand of a small brunet with steel grey eyes. The boy's gaze is locked onto Wanda.

"Pietro, Linda," Pepper smiles down sweetly at the child, "this is Victor. Is it alright if he stays in this room for a while?"

"Of course," Linda replies. "Ah, but may I have a moment of your time in the hallway, Ms. Potts?"

"That's fine," Pepper looks faintly surprised, covering it quickly when the child stares unblinkingly at her. "Do you need help getting in the chair, Victor?"

He nods, leading her to the empty one. Pietro barely breathes as Wanda's Goddess assists the boy, carefully fixing his messy hair and garnering a smile from the barely emoting face. Still, Wanda does not wake.

"I'll only be a minute," Linda waves.

Reluctantly letting go of his sister, Pietro leaves her with the Mind Stone. Holds out a hand. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. Wanda's older brother."

"Victor," flat, void. Toneless. Victor barely moves. Watches him without blinking.

"I hear my sister helped you." Charming smile.

Victor blinks. Stares at Wanda. "She gave me memories. None of them are real."

"Nonsense," Pietro scoffs. Leans back with arms crossing behind his head. The stare is unnerving, but Wanda's is worse. "The memories might not be real in this timeline, but they're real in others."

So slightly, Victor tilts his head. "What do you mean?"

"Wanda can see other universes. She had this power before her mindreading one. She isn't creative enough to give you fake memories. Anything you remember is real somewhere."

Victor rubs a hand on his pant leg, watching her once again. "So… I'm from another dimension."

"Sure," Pietro shrugs. "If you want to think like that."

"…I like thinking that better."

Linda comes back in, smiling like a cat with a bird. "Why is it so quiet in here? Pietro, turn on the television, would you? There must be something good on to watch."

"Of course, Linda," he drones, sliding Victor a glance. "Anything I should look for?"

And slowly, the boys begin warming up to each other.

;;;

Pietro goes back to class. Interns. Visits Wanda and play videogames with Victor.

Pretends everything is fine.

A week later the principal calls him into their office. Pierto is greeted to a smile, "Your sister's awake."

The teen laughs between tears, knees giving out under him. Too relieved to stand. Knows hearing her voice is just a matter of how fast he can be.

But cellphones are easier. Linda picks up on the first ring, and hands over the phone.

"Hello, Pietro."

He breathes easier at her croak, "Hello, sister."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A really big thank you to Lavendor Queen, Blueowl, Billamon, mikurocks1234, I Am IronMaiden, Guest, ren7720, Zaralann, Rosiekay, Angeloux, and Guest for reviewing! Thank you all so much, the support really means a lot!**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic day**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

B _efore and_ N _ow play checkers on the hospital bed. Neither has actually won a game. If one feels like going sloppy – like losing – then the other does too. If one goes all-out, so does the other. They get down to one or two pieces each, talk out their frustrations, and then reset the board. Over and over._

Someone knocks on the door.

Wanda groans, resetting the board. "Come in!"

It is human in shape, but yellow in energy. A quick scowl comes and goes off the teen. Same with a smile. Wanda greets, "Hello, Mind Stone – _so you finally decided to show up_."

It jerks back, still in the doorframe. "What was that?"

"I'm having a bit – _actually, no, you don't get to know_ – ah, well, it's been a bit difficult to think clearly since the rebound."

"...Are you having an _identity crisis_?"

"O _f_ c _o_ u _r_ s _e_ n _o_ t!" she exclaims. "My thoughts aren't – _go away if you're not going to be helpful_ – in order so…"

"What can I do to help?" it asks, gliding forward.

Wanda smiles, for only a second. Her face changes to annoyance. " _Listen, I'm the parts that don't like you. I don't like you because of your obsession of me and because of your 'random' choice to kill me._ " Air quotes and all. " _I won't kill you, but get your act together and I may act like you're a person. If you manage to gain my trust, well_ ," a cruel laugh, " _I might be persuaded to help you_."

Wanda sighs, head going into her hands. She waves at the new chair in the corner, "Take a seat if you're going to stay."

"You don't trust me?" it asks, pulling the chair up beside the hospital bed. It can't cross the small barrier shielding her from its powers, maddening as it is. It _wants_ , and Wanda's too raw to block out the feeling.

The teen peeks out an eye, "Why should I? All you want is to reunite with your family. You've already proven you'd trick the Mad Titan." _What's stopping you from using me?_

It collects yellow light, taking on a more masculine form. Sharp, buzzing angles. Never taller than her eyesight. Continues with that velvety, lovely voice it does only in her mindscape, "The day I realized I cared for you was the day Pietro told me you die when Thanos snaps his fingers. They are my siblings, yes, but Reality is the first I have spoken to in many millennia. I miss them and do not want to see them destroyed, but only we can destroy each other. You will not last the century. I do not want to see you hurt, and _never again_ as you are now."

Wanda pauses to poke around the room. Drags up overlaying memories of being awake. "There is no one else here… Did Pietro leave you with me?"

"Yes." There is a sense of baring teeth. "Though it is not safe. I needed to speak with you before the Spider tries to take me away."

Wanda snaps her gaze to the energy. "How long do we have?"

It counters, "Can you manipulate her?"

"Of course – _this is a model of my current hospital_ room – curtesy of those who have visited me."

"She will come in a few minutes," it places 'hands' on the shield, running energy along it. "I will lend you my help, please do not let me be taken."

She presses a hand back, red separating them. "Never."

She feels how much the promise means to it. How the Mind Stone looks forward to being properly in her grasp once more. Wanda does not correct it. She will destroy it if she cannot keep it from the hands of others.

She will destroy all the stones if that is what it means to keep her favoured alive. Even if it kills her to copy movie-Wanda's only useful scene.

Of course, the Time Stone must go first in that situation. And it must be a surprise attack. Can't have any shenanigans messing up her plans.

;;;

 _The last Black Widow_ walks through the doorway in a nurse's uniform and full of confidence. And why shouldn't she be confident? This is an easy mission compared to what she used to do. Get some data on the child Ultron kidnapped – try to understand why Tony put the girl in a private hospital room – and hopefully leave with the necklace that was important enough for the girl to pass off to her brother. It could be an honest family heirloom – in which case, easy blackmail – but the girl had been in the labs wearing it, and her brother appeared with it after she was gone. It must mean _something_.

Fulfilling Steve's request to gather information on the twins was something Natasha was going to do anyways. If she's lucky, then maybe she can get enough information to get back in Fury's good graces. With Shield as it is now, anything she gives will put her back in the heart of things. It must. Otherwise, she has no option but to placate Tony and Steve, the sponsor and the leader.

Natalia Romanoff goes for the chart first, not closing the door. It would be suspicious otherwise, even with the girl's private room. The camera is always pointed at the entrance, which is why she is wearing the face changer gear. Blonde instead of her usual red. She does one more glance at the sleeping teen before walking for the intravenous.

From what she knows of medical records, the only anomaly on the chart seems to be an indicator for dehydration. The Black Widow allows a tiny smile as she injects the girl with sedatives. The needle gets pocketed, the clipboard and charts carried and used to hide the beginning search for the necklace.

Nothing in the girl's hands. Nothing in the bedspread. No pockets of tucked under the hospital gown. Natasha feels the minute frown come and go. She hangs the chart, memorizing the names and numbers one last time, and switches to the bathroom. It really is the only place left-

There. In a plastic bag by the dental floss. The Black Widow steals it with ease, doing another check around for anything else. Nothing. Nothing ground-breaking, but at least she can return to Steve – and to Fury – with something.

Natasha – Natalia Romanoff – the Last Black Widow does not pause or look back as she confidently walks out of the room.

;;;

In her mental space, Wanda eases off the mind control. Natasha has walked out of the room as though she didn't just tie dental floss around a bar of soap. Does not even remember she was going to take a blood sample with the second needle. The Black Widow was so sure of herself that it made it easy to change the world she saw into what she believed. So easy to fake the senses.

So addicting to have that kind of power. Wanda sighs and understands why the Mind Stone may go a bit crazy every now and then. She is _exhausted_.

"Then sleep," the Mind Stone purrs to her. It retracts from the blocker between them, settling in the fake chair of her mindscape. "I will protect you."

Wanda – she's isn't quite glitching but it's getting easier to hold her form – curls up into a ball, resting her head on her knees and staring at nothing.

Deep inside is a whole other story.

(What-have-I-done?)

Eventually, she wakes up.

"There was a needle and a very potent sleeping drug in your garbage can," steel grey eyes meet her half-lidded ones.

 _I know_. ' _Thank you for telling me.'_

"You are welcome," Victor puts his book closed on his lap. Finally blinks. "You are Wanda."

' _Yes. And you are Victor.'_

"Yes," he nods jerkily, hands clenching together. "You gave me my memories."

' _I gave you some of what Ultron had written.'_

"Oh." He blinks.

She sees his thoughts. _'You want me to… change them?'_

"Yes," he jerks again, so unused to moving. "…Can you?"

' _Only I can access your memories,'_ Wanda closes her eyes, fingers rubbing the Mind Stone as it perks up in interest. _'I put a password on them, so not even mind control can affect you.'_

"But you can mess with them any time you want?"

' _Only three times,'_ Wanda lies. ' _Then your brain is protected forever. I didn't want to hurt you, but some of the triggers Ultron wanted could have been hidden in memories. I didn't want to risk it that.'_

"Oh," the boy – barely even a child in mind, truly – speaks quieter. "Should we save them, then?"

' _That is what the other two are for. What is it you want changed, Victor?'_

"I-" his lip wobbles, "I want… want memories with… with a real family."

'… _You can make that by living, you know?'_

"I don't want to feel like this," he whines, fingers groaning as the metal and muscle tighten. "I want to care about Pepper and Tony and Colonel Rhodes, like I do Dr. Mancha. I don't want to be like Ultron."

' _You aren't ever going to be like Ultron,'_ Wanda opens an eye, _'but if you really want some memories with them, I guess I can give you some.'_

"Please?"

Wanda opens the other eye. Forces a smile _. 'Close your eyes first.'_

["You shouldn't be doing this. You're still recovering."]

 _Oh well_ , Wanda closes off her connection, letting it hit the bedsheet. Once protected, _alone_ , she begins the passphrase needed to access past the shield of red and digital speak. _I close my eyes_ -

In truth, she won't put in actual memories. Not videos or sound. That would be unfair for everyone if she just made up a past life with living people. Instead, Victor gets images of his requested people, and feelings that will trigger when he thinks of the images. Wanda weaves a thousand triggers into a single frame. Endorphins, adrenaline, bodily reactions. Mind Stone powers with reality altering shades. Once she's deemed it enough, eases out and locks it down- _are all I keep_.

If anyone manages to break into his mind, then the reset happens if they do not close it properly. Wanda's so proud of what she's accomplished.

It's only been seconds, but Victor jerks upright, eyes widening. His hands flutter to his chest, "I- I… I _remember_."

' _That was the point.'_

"Thank you."

' _No problem, Victor,'_ Wanda closes her eyes, feel hungry and sick at the same time. The tube in her mouth isn't helping. _'Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep. Don't tell anyone I was awake.'_

"Okay," he responds like the innocent child he is.

Her hand clasps around the Mind Stone, and this time she really does black out to the deepest sleep she can while living.

;;;

The reunion with her family involves a lot of tears and, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I won't do it again."

The lies roll off her tongue, easy and unnoticed. She would do it again if it meant keeping them safe, _keeping them alive_. Now things are really going to roll off the tracks; three infinity stones on Earth and Sokovia unharmed by a murder bot's planning. The end is coming for them faster, but this time there is a Wanda with a Pietro. _Oh_ what a difference it makes, being grounded. Not letting her powers slip, not letting the anger and violence rise to the surface. _Mind_ and _Reality_ can bend easily to her will, _the strongest Avenger_.

Even if she is not the most _emotionally stable_ in the room, she is still _Wanda Maximoff_.

"Hi," the teen holds out a hand, "I'm Wanda. It's nice to meet you now that I'm," waves it, "coherent."

"Vision Stark," he shakes, the white hologram skin dissolving into red as he takes her hand. The android is over six feet tall, and that's when he's not hovering over the ground. "Thank you for not killing me."

"Thanks for making sure everyone got out," she shrugs, a little bashful. Stupid fifteen years old body with its stupid hormones. Easiest way to get rid of that crush, "So, you're our new little brother?"

"Ah," he stutters at the same moment Pepper leads Victor into the room, Pietro and Linda trailing behind with cafeteria food.

"He's _my_ little brother," Victor glares in all of his five-ish year old body's glory.

Wanda grins, with _teeth_. "And who's to say you're not also my little brother? I always wanted younger siblings."

 _No you didn't_ , Pietro thinks loud and clear as he chuckles. Wanda makes a face and eagerly grabs the pudding cups.

"So," Wanda makes sure to swallow before pointing her spoon, "Mr. Tony Stark adopted both of you?"

"It's for the best," Pepper sighs, though she looks a little wistful as she eats her own lunch. "He would be in the better position to fix them if anything goes wrong."

"You two are going to have so much fun," Wanda flails a bit, necklace hitting and cooling her chest under the hospital gown. "He's got, like, _so_ much property so you can fly around and can get you into the best schools, and the _therapists_. You kids will be so well adjusted by the time you hit puberty."

"I do not think I will have any such hormone imbalance, Wanda," Vision blurts adorably.

"Trust me, kid, everyone gets it at least once. You might not know what it means, the physical impulses may not even come along with the emotional responses, but you're going to be surrounded by humans which means you get feelings too." She stops to wheeze.

"We'll all keep an eye on them," Pepper's lips twitch. "We _will_ make sure they're safe."

Since Wanda is a little too broken to have proper blockers on, she hears the stray memory. "The Avengers tried with them as well?!"

"Of course," Pepper's joking mood is gone. The Goddess bares teeth, "And SI's charge against them for trying to administer a lethal dose of medication to a minor will be proceeded with our lawyers, as you are a patient in our private hospital."

Wanda frowns, eyes darting back and forth. _Fear_ creeping in, " _Who_ did they try to kill?"

Everyone freezes at the glowing red eyes. Linda strides forward and smushes her charge's face, pressing a kiss to Wanda's head. "You. They tried to kill you."

Wanda stills. Asks the Mind Stone, but nope. The only time an Avenger or Shield agent tried to get her was the Black Widow's failure. Which means…

"We've got you, Wanda," Pietro takes her hand, clasping the Mind Stone charm between them. "If the a*****es even _try_ to get near you again, I'll run you to the other side of the continent."

Her breathing picks up as _B_ efore and _N_ ow _rage_ at the incompetency of the last Black Widow. How _dare_ the woman risk her like she risked Lord Tony Stark. By Ms. Potts conniving thoughts, they're in the same boat. Wanda bares teeth back, "I want you to throw everything you have at her."

"Oh," The Goddess storms, hair lifting slightly as a charge fills the room, "I plan to."

;;;

A week later, Wanda's back in school playing _Pokémon: Omega Ruby_ under the stairs with her friend group at lunch.

"Stop reading my mind," her opponent whines.

"I'm not reading you," Wanda retorts. _Truth_. Smashing the A button. It was a little hard to keep her abilities quiet when she was transported to Tony Stark's unofficial private hospital for people a little more unbelievable than usual. She's already demonstrated juggling balls without touching them to a fourth of the school. "You just suck."

"Did you ever cheat?" the closest thing she has to a best friend asks. Hope cheers over her shoulder, making careful note of the moves Wanda has for her team.

"No way; takes the fun out of things. Besides, you'd know if I cheat. My eyes go all red and scary and I'm terrible at actually reading minds. More a telekinetic then a telepath."

"It's cool you have any powers," a battler groans. "You can help the Avengers and stuff, be a hero."

" _No thank you_ ," Wanda stresses, muttering as her Jolteon faints. "I don't want to work with that mess of a group even if I got paid for it."

"The Avengers don't get paid?"

Another person rolls their eyes, "They're mooching off of Stark's dime. Did you see the news of who'd sponsor them if the new ruleset goes through with the UN?"

Everyone in the stairwell raises their head, staring.

"What?" they defend, "I'm taking an online college international super-heroism class. I had to do all the research on the stuff they wanted to put in place since New York's attack."

"I stan a queen," Wanda brings up, going for her new Stark phone during battle animations. "Have you read any of Darcy Lewis' articles."

"At this point, they're _all_ I read."

"There's a class on international super-heroism?" Hope asks. "Is that even a thing? I thought everything was based out of the US."

"More and more people have been coming out with powers since the Avengers began hopping borders," they give a long-suffering sigh. "I mean, you don't hear anything from a lot of closed-minded communities, but civil wars have people popping up everywhere."

Wanda flinches.

"We're just… out there," they shrug. "New York, New Mexico, heck, even Iron Man's solo trips to go after terrorists. It all put our inhumans on the map, er… no offense?"

"None taken," Wanda shrugs, "though since my powers came from an alien object and not a mutant gene, I'm still considered human."

"How does that even work?"

"With a lot of therapy." That begun once they were hired on at Stark Industries. It was such a nice bonus. "Though, since my outing, Sokovia's threatening to pull my citizenship. Kind of sucks, but that's international politics for you. Apparently I shouldn't have run when the civil war in my country got to the point they bombed my village."

"Oh my gosh," someone gasps. The Pokémon Trainers turn as one to the eavesdropper who had been coming down the stairs. "A-are you a-"

"No, I'm not a refugee. I have citizenship in several countries and, while some of them are currently up in the air, I will not be deported by the US. Not even if I refuse to join an unregistered group of superpowered individuals who traipse around the world like they own it… I'm talking about the Avengers in case you weren't here for that part. Wow, stop looking at me like that."

Like she's a bomb.

 _I'm not movie-Wanda._

"If you're not going to challenge one of us to a battle," Hope stands, hands planted on her hips as her red hair swirls naturally, "then continue on your way." Makes the universal motion for _shoo_.

Wanda swallows hard, the Mind Stone curling against her rage and giving its own form of comfort against her neck. "Thank you."

"You're one of us," Hope looks to every Trainer, every nerd or loner the school's main body usually ignores. "We've got your back, like you got ours."

Glasses, who favours electric types and loves discussing them with Wanda, turns to the redhaired not-actually-but-still-sort-of inhuman with realization. "You tripped Logan's group when they were going after me."

Wanda blushes a deep red when they all turn to her, exclaiming the things she's done for them that they never knew. A locker closed on the hand of their rude neighbor, a garbage can moved out for a jerk to spill and have to clean up. Little things that makes sense for telekinesis, but they had thought to have been trick of the light accidents.

"Thank you," Wanda mutters to Hope as the bell rings for class.

Her friend hooks their arms. "Always."

When they reach Wanda's locker at the end of the day, it's Hope who cleans up the books and supplies she drops. Wanda's too busy staring at the slurs and threats, too busy keeping down the rising horror. Red curls in wisps about her hands, reality a stabbing pain.

Burn the Witch.

 _I'm not her._

Kill the freak.

I'm _not her._

Abomination.

I' _m-_

"Come on," Hope growls, forcing her away from it all. "We'll get your brother and get the principal on it."

Her mind isn't clear, is making the Mind Stone frenzy, but she manages to nod. "You're right."

 _Do not fight back. It will only make their fear worse._

["What is wrong?!"]

 _Nothing_ , Wanda tells the Mind Stone. Straightens. Forces her head high and wipes away the tears. _I'm just having a moment._

"Thank you."

"Always," Hope promises. A stray thought hits Wanda from her friend, but it is nothing she can act on. It does not truly make sense. Why does Hope need her alive?

Now that Wanda has heard, can hear the vile things from the students who've seen the graffiti and _agree_ , she realizes how hard it's going to be to trust anyone beyond her selected few. It hurts more, realizing she may not be able to trust her friend group. The warm feelings and positive thoughts could all be lies, hiding how scared they are of her possible telepathy.

Wanda stops to grab a trash bin and hurl. This is how Pietro finds them. It takes Hope passing off the hair holding to the white-blond haired teenager to stop the boy from committing murder when she tells him _why_ Wanda's throwing up.

For a second… Wand could have sword her brother's blue eyes had turned _purple_.

;;;

"Hey, kid," Tony Stark looks tired. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright, sir," Wanda sighs, flipping through the public-only results of Captain America's medical records. The country's icon is currently in quarantine for the mutated virus strands found in his blood. Natasha only scraped by, by the skin of her teeth. Clint submitted himself willingly after finding out he was a carrier for a few dormant strands of whatever Captain America is carrying.

"Oof, 'sir'?" Tony jokes. "You haven't used that since our first week of discussions."

Wanda looks up, hint of a smile. "You keep track?"

"Of course! I'm waiting until you slip and call me just Mr. Stark so I can correct you."

Wanda giggles, not mentioning how much she filters just so she doesn't slip and embarrass herself in front of _Lord_ Tony Stark.

"So," he leans back, "what's up, Scarlet Letter?"

"…I should have expected it," Wanda mutters, looking back down at the touchscreen. She _can't_ see his face. It might break her. "I was known as the witch in our village. It's not like I've never had this happen before."

"No way," Tony scoffs. "You? Did you get caught once and called that? I know how nicknames suck."

"I got called that because I _never_ got caught." Also practiced the creepiest smile she could.

"Way to go, kid." She still doesn't look. "You know, we won't let people get away with this."

"I know," Wanda sighs, "I know, I just… it's hard, now that it's the whole world looking at me. I don't know how you've done it for so many years without snapping."

The man gives a shrill laugh, drawing attention from the others in the room. "Did you ever read about my eighteenth birthday?"

"You looked great in that dress."

"Oh God," Tony groans, covering his eyes. Wanda risks a glance, only to drop and keep reading. "Okay, so you did. Why did you do that?"

"Project topic on breaking clothing norms."

"That's a thing?!"

"Welcome to 2015."

"Fair enough." His emotions feel like sunshine and freedom, with a tang of sharp orange awkwardness. It feels like good intentions with hesitation on how to interact with someone _on his team_. A teenager who's being bullied, like he was and still is, even if he doesn't notice. Wanda senses it all and finally looks up.

"Guess it's time for your magic lessons," he mutters, frowning at the alert on his phone.

"Thank you, Mr. Tony Stark," Wanda smiles. _It's fine. I'll be fine. I won't leave._

 _I'm not her, even though I'm willing to be._

"I'd offer a ride, but magic circles seem to trump that," he sighs, turning to watch the nearby wall. "Jarvis, make sure you're recording this."

"I am, sir."

The circle of gold and sparks does appear, five o'clock on the dot. Wanda yelps as her brother scoops her into a bridal carry.

Pietro pauses only long enough to yell, "Bye Tony!"

"So," Wanda asks when he deposits her in the sanctum's library. "What's the verdict."

"House arrest," her brother tells it straight, knowing how she'll react. Wanda nods, because it was expected at some point. "I'm staying with you, of course."

She hugs him, "Thank you."

He holds her tight. Supportive. "We'll get through this, together. Babysitting Victor and Vision."

Her voice muffles against his chest, "Do you think we can teach Vision to cook?"

Pietro throws his head back and _laughs_. He feels of safety and comfort. Acceptance and loyalty. Worry and vengeance. A beautiful thing to behold. Wanda steps back and out of his arms.

"Don't ask for miracles, sis."

"Eh," she flounces away, "we can change the world! Who's to say Vision can't make a mean paprikash?" _Where is Master Wong?_

Pietro follows her, "I do. Because I'm the best at it, of course."

"Oh, _you're_ the best?"

"I surpassed you years ago."

Their steps echo down the stairs, "I'm sure you _think_ that-"

"Well, isn't this cute."

The twins pause, heads in sync going to the long, dark-haired woman lounging on the couch next to Loki and across from a very pouty Thor.

"Ah," the Ancient One walks around the corner, not flinching under the tense atmosphere. "Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. I apologize, but your lessons for today are being put on hold. Once Mr. Stark and your guardian have arrived, we will begin."

"Begin _what_?" Wanda stresses, eyes flickering red and back.

"My rehabilitation," Hela purrs from her seat, face twisting. Not a spec of green magic can be seen off her, "as dictated by the Odin."

"If you hadn't done so well tricking me," Loki grins at Wanda, pissed and highly amused, "no matter how minor, well, we wouldn't be here."

"Enough," the Ancient One sighs and silences the dark-haired siblings with a twitch of her fingers. "We will speak when everyone is here, and not before."

Loki pouts almost alike to Thor, which makes Wanda believe big thunder guy was silenced as well.

"Please, Mr. and Ms. Maximoff," the bald woman motions to the room, a few chairs appearing behind her, "take a seat."

Wanda grips her brother's hand with one of hers, and the Mind Stone with her other. They sit obediently, matching the stares from the Asgardian royalty. Discreetly, Wanda begins building a link so the two infinity stones can talk.

Time, space, and reality may be something the Masters have developed skills for – they may even have a monopoly on psychology and mind arts – but Wanda _is_ the strongest Avenger. She could make them cry, tear apart everyone in the room, if she so desired. She is the will of two in perfect sync, _B_ efore and _N_ ow flawlessly feeding off one another.

Suffice to say, no one notices when the link between two infinity stones is made. No one notices when, between one moment and the next, Wanda stops by to say 'hi' as well.

Only the Time Stone notices when she drops in on its mind, and the human proceeds to laugh her face off. "You're a fangirl!"

On top of a mountain of pillows, reading with big wirerimmed glasses, the springy haired young woman glares with the heat of a thousand destroyed universes. "Get. Out."

Wanda waves and disappears, blinking in the real world.

Hela comments on the sudden smile, mouthing, _what's so funny?_

Wanda shakes her head. _Nothing important._

Because this will need further research when there isn't the pressing issue of 'rehabilitating' the raised executioner or death threats for holding the fate of the universe in her hands. When the Mind Stone and Time Stones aren't conversing while everyone sits in silence. When Wanda is at her strongest, able to withstand viewing whatever the Time Stone will attempt to throw at her.

First, though, they have to figure out the present.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! A really big thank you to Artemis Uzumaki – Nara, Zaralann, TigerAkemi1, Lavendor Queen, Teghan-Potter1370, Seung185, I Am IronMaiden, Blueowl, Rosiekay, EverRose808, Guest, Guest, Angelicsailor, Nakaru Uzumaki, Lady Shagging Godiva, hotxhotguy, AzazelXDDD, Valen Goncalvez, PikaMew1288, and FenrisInside for reviewing! Thank you all so much! The support truly means a lot!**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic day, and a wonderful year**


End file.
